


Hinata Hajime’s multi-tasking job

by Sleezy_Sheepy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Blood, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Dog muzzles, Fluff, Hinata is a babysitter and a teacher now apparently, Kamakura is low-key dumb lmao, Komaeda is supposed to be the childhood friend, M/M, My Own AU, Scientist!Hinata Hajime, Short-haired Kamakura Izuru, Slightly yandere Kamakura Izuru, Test Subject!Kamakura Izuru, Top Kamakura Izuru, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, eventual smut??, scientists - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleezy_Sheepy/pseuds/Sleezy_Sheepy
Summary: 23 year old rookie scientist Hinata Hajime just finished college, and now is trying to get a hired as a real scientist! During college, the youngster always tried his best to become a scientist. Researching, experimenting, and creating new things! It was always his dream to become a scientist, even as a child he always liked to do new things, and because of that he  had very few friends. But there was one friend who never made fun of him for wanting to become a scientist, that friend encouraged him to grab onto that dream and become the best scientist ever! Of course, Hinata thought that it was impossible for him to become the “best” scientist, but he still tried anyways. Too bad that friend transferred schools.Or a fanfic where Hajime gets stuck with babysitting an inhuman creature, when all he wanted was to be a scientist.
Relationships: (Background) Komaeda Nagito/ Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Matsuda Yasuke, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/ Matuda Yasuke (platonic), Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Kamukura Izuru & Matsuda Yasuke
Comments: 60
Kudos: 188





	1. Creature meets human

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this AU thingy on the DR Amino first, but then I was like: um no. So here we are! And yes I know I still have another fic still ongoing, but shhhhhh-

23 year old rookie scientist Hinata Hajime just finished college, and now is trying to get a hired as a real scientist! During college, the youngster always tried his best to become a scientist. Researching, experimenting, and creating new things! It was always his dream to become a scientist, even as a child he always liked to do new things, and because of that he had very few friends. But there was one friend who never made fun of him for wanting to become a scientist, that friend encouraged him to grab onto that dream and become the best scientist ever! Of course, Hinata thought that it was impossible for him to become the “best” scientist, but he still tried anyways. Too bad that friend transferred schools.   
  


———————————————

Hinata was now waiting in the lobby for his interview. He was sweating bullets, he tried to calm himself down by giving him self pep-talks in his head. His private therapy session ended when he heard his name being called. He slowly approached the counter. He was then told that the boss is waiting for him in his office. The accountant gave him directions to the office, he thanked the person and walked into the white hallways.   
  


After the interview, the young man was sent to the changing room and was told that his job starts in a few hours. He grabbed his outfit and stared at it for a bit before realizing that he got accepted. Words could not express how happy and relived he was to finally get his dream job. But he soon remembered that he wasn’t a full on scientist... _yet_.

During the interview, the boss told Hinata that he was a “rookie” scientist. At first he didn’t know what that meant, but after a few days of working in the lab he understood that he was in charge of watching over the tests. “Yay, fun.” was what he sarcastically said when he realized what he had to do before becoming an actual scientist. 

For awhile he thought that watching over tests wouldn’t be that hard, he does have patience after all. He thought that the lab was all rainbows and unicorns... 

Until he and all the other rookie scientist were presented with a human lab rat. A HUMAN LAB RAT. WHAT IN THE ACTUAL ORANGES.

The person had a collar on and was attached to a chain mail leash like a guard dog going for a walk. The person had long black hair that covered their face and dragged behind them as they walked. The person was wearing nothing but a light blue night gown. The fact that the person was also wearing a muzzle didn’t help Hinata calm down at all. The boss introduced the person as “Subject 4352”. 

_THERE WERE MORE!?!_

Was what Hinata thought when he heard the boss say that. All the rookie scientist were whispering to each other about “Subject 4352”. Hinata didn’t have time to just talk about it. He looked at the the trapped person in fear, oh god what did they do to you, you poor thing. There was a split second where Hinata and the person made eye contact for bit, and in those few seconds, Hinata was reconsidering if it was a human or not. The imprisoned “lab rat” had blood red eyes. Even if it was just a split second, he swore he saw their eyes showed a little mischief, like a fox eyeing down its prey, and that alone made Hinata feel a shiver run down his spine. 

The boss explained that “Subject 4352” was an aggressive lab rat, and that it had to be drugged. Then one person in the background asked why they were doing experiments on it if it’s aggressive. The boss answered that, even though it was aggressive, it somehow always healed when the other scientist were done with it. Then another person asked if drugging it was the only way to keep it under control. To that the boss said no, drugs weren’t the only thing to keep it tame. The boss said that the lab rat was very similarly to an actual animal, and that toys, food, and anything amusing to it can calm it down. The boss said that the “anything amusing” can either be a stuffed animal or a...human... 

At that moment something clicked in Hinata’s mind that “Subject 4352” found it’s new play thing...   
  


_hm yes, I think is a great time to make up an excuse so that I don’t get eaten alive by “Subject 4352”_

He thought and hesitantly raised his hand. “Yes, what is it Mr.Hinata.” The boss said. “Well you see-“ he got cut off by the sound of growling and chains clanking against it’s collar. The other scientist gasped and ran to grab the drug while the boss was tugging at the chain trying to hold back the lab rat, telling the rookie scientist to run to safety. 

_  
aw man.. well my life was good while it lasted. I hope that I will be reborn into a orange when I get reincarnated._

Hinata said his prayers while everyone was scattering and running for their lives.   
“OI HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! RUN!” The boss shouted, “sorry sir, I’m just praying to god that I turn into an orange when I get reborn.” Hinata deadpanned. “What-“ “Sir! The drug! It’s all gone! There’s none left!” One of my seniors said in a frightened tone. “WHAT!?! KEEP SEARCHING! THERES BOUND TO BE AT LEAST A FEW MORE DROPS SOMEWHERE!” The boss shouted back at the scientist in disbelief. Bad move on all of us, because the loud noise only made the lab rat even more motivated to resist. 

And then, after struggling for a few more minutes, “Subject 4352” managed to break free from the chains. And guess what, the first thing it did was run directly to Hinata, bearing it’s teeth and hissing at him. 

_uhhh, you know what god? I think I’m gonna live a little bit more-_

Hinata thought as he dodged and ran away from the lab rat. Luckily for him, he went to the gym daily when he was still back in collage, so dodging the attacks weren’t to bad... IF THE DAMN THING WASNT SO FAST- “Uh- Wait! We can talk about this! WHOAA!” He screamed as he ran and dodged the attacks from the black haired creature. _Damnit! WHY ISNT ALL THAT HAIR SLOWING IT DOWN!?!_

The brunette mentally screamed. While Hinata was having a fun little goose chase, the boss realized why “Subject 4352” was acting like this. “Hinata! You have to stop running!” He shouted to the running man. Hinata looked at the boss as if he was the craziest person to ever exist. “Just trust me! I think it’s interested in you!” He explained. “YOU THINK!?! IM GONNA DIEEE!!” Hinata screamed as the attack nearly scratched his outfit. The boss told him to trust him again, and this time, Hinata was prepared to get mauled by this “Subject 4352”. 

He stopped when he hit a wall, either way he couldn’t really run. Hinata turned around to see the lab rat halt and slowly approached him, growling and licking it’s lips. Hinata slid down the wall and braced himself for his quick and painful death. The others were watching their fellow co-worker about to get mauled right in front of their faces. Now this was a moment to never forget. Hinata’s face turned pale as he let out a few tears, whimpering like prey about to get eaten by it’s hunter. Just when Hinata felt a hot breath on his face he was caught by surprise when the lab started to.. nuzzle into his neck? It sniffed and purred at his neck making Hinata snort. Everyone was confused why the lab rat was suddenly showing so much affection for Hinata. 

The boss let out a sigh of relief. He slowly approached Hinata and whispered “like I said, it’s interested in you.” Hinata thought for a second on what what meant. “Wait..aw wait a minute...don’t tell me..” the brunette gasped. The boss nodded. 

_Well great, my dreams of being a scientist is now crushed and I have to babysit this thing._

Hinata sighed. He looked down at the red eyed creature, then back at his boss. “Can I name it?” Hinata asked. The boss was surprised by his question, but nodded nonetheless. Hinata looked back down at “Subject 4352”. 

“I’ll name you.. Kamakura..Izuru.” 


	2. Picture perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime brings his new friend home. At first he thought that it would be troublesome, but somehow it turns into a nice photoshoot session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in forever that I write in 3rd person, but I hope you like it ^^

“How did I get myself in such a troublesome situation.” Hinata sighed.   
  


After the whole lab rat thing, the higher up scientists told the brunette to bring the test subject back home with him, saying that if he does, the lab rat’s behavior would change, making it easier to test on it. At first Hinata declined, but the amount of begging and crying the scientists did, made him feel pressured.

So now he was waiting outside the testing room, ready to collect his troublesome responsibilities. 

“Mr. Hinata, thank you so much for accepting this request.” Hinata stares at his boss and gives him a strained smile. “No worries.” He said through clenched teeth. His boss blinks at the him, and sighs. “Listen, I know you don’t want to do it, but you must understand that this isn’t something you can just run away from.” The older man puts his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “For the first time in forever, he found something that amuses him more than anything else.” The boss smiles at the brunette, making him groan. “I’m sorry sir..but it’s just that, I always wanted to be scientist, not some babysitter.” Hinata sighed. 

His boss smiles at him, “I see. Then, what if I said, if you manage to keep our lab rat entertained, I’ll raise your rank from rookie to semi-professional.” Hinata’s eyes widens. “R-really? Will you really do that?” He asks. The older male chuckles and nods, making Hinata’s eyes light up in excitement. 

“But you have to do it properly, no cheating allowed. Can you do it?” His boss asks. Hinata gulps. _On one hand, I’m going to get my rank raised, but on the other, I have to take care of a mutant human thing...fine, I’ll take the risk on being potentially mauled inside my own house._

“A-alright, I’ll do my best, sir.” Hinata stutters. “That’s the spirit.” His boss smiles, opening the door to the testing room. The two walk into the room. Hinata looked around the place, since this is his first time being in here. As he walked alongside his boss, he looked at each and every plate on each door they walked by. 

Soon enough, they reached a door at the end of the hallway. Hinata presumed that this was the room that belonged to the infamous “subject 4352”, now renamed into “Kamakura Izuru”. The boss opens the door and lets Hinata go in first. The brunette nervously walks into the room, inspecting the interior along the way. 

The room itself was just a plain gray wall with a white bed at the end, what really caught his attention was that the walls seemed to be clawed by a tiger, which is just impossible, but despite the scratches looking like an animal did it, Hinata knew that the lab rat did it. There’s no possible way that it wasn’t the culprit, and that fact made his skin crawl. 

The other notable thing that he saw was that there were stuffed toys, ripped apart in the same manner as the walls, ruthless and violent. Another feature that made Hinata’s skin crawl was that, there seemed to be saliva and dried up blood on the walls and the floor. 

_What the hell? Is this even safe? Am I going to have to dig my own grave in preparation?!_

Hinata scrunched up his face. Now for the main meal. On the bed, was the beast himself, being held still by the neck by five scientists. A young middle-aged woman with lavender color hair walks up to the brunette. “You are Hinata Hajime, yes?” He blinks and nods slowly. “Good, I’d like to say and give you a few things before you take him home.” The girl says pointing at the raven. “Feel free to ask me any questions.” Hinata bites his lip and nods. 

The lavender-haired girl hands Hinata a box. “This box contains everything you need to keep Kamakura Izuru calm. The instructions are in the box, by the way.” Hinata nods. 

“He gets very aggressive when he doesn’t get his daily head pats, so remember to do so. He gets overwhelmed when there are more than eight people near him, so try to not let him get out of your sight. Also, he’s potty trained so you don’t have to worry about that, just show him where the toilet is, and you’ll be fine. Beware of mirrors, sometimes he likes to randomly run into them. He’ll scratch the walls sometimes.” The girl explains, nonchalant. 

“Am I taking care of a dog?” 

The words slipped out of Hinata’s mouth without any hesitation. “Ah, wait- I mean-“ he gets cut off by the sound of his boss laughing. “You might think that now, but you’ll understand his power once you’re a month into taking care of him.” Hinata blinks, then sighs. “I guess that’s understandable. He does have a relation to wolves after all.” The girl says. _Ah, of course._

“But anyways, we would like you to keep Kamakura Izuru a secret, and by that I mean, don’t let anyone know that he exists.” The girl says. Hinata was about to ask how he would be able to do it, when he realized that he doesn’t have any friends in the first place, so he nodded. 

_The only people who talk to me outside of the lab now are my landlord, my parents, and my neighbors sometimes..so basically keeping him a secret would be easy as pie._

When Hinata gave his nod of approval, the girl ordered the other five scientists to let go of Kamakura, who immediately ran to Hinata and gave him a bear hug. The brunette huffed and patted the beast’s back. “So, I’m talking care of him for a month?” Hinata asked his boss. “Yes.” 

“...am I going to have to stay at home for a month?”

“Yes.” 

Hinata groaned. “No hard feelings Mr. Hinata, but you can’t leave him unsupervised, and you can’t possibly take him back and forth from the lab back to your house without anyone raising suspicion.” His boss chuckles. 

“But please report back to me about his activities and behavior on an everyday basis if you can.” His boss says. The brunette sighs and nods. “Great! Now that you know what to do, there should be personal driver waiting for you two outside the workspace. He’ll take you straight home, you don’t need to pay him, don’t worry.” Hinata sighs again and nods.   
  


———————————————

Soon, Hinata and his companion arrived at his house safely. They walked into the house, then sat down on the couch. “Hey,” Hinata started, catching Kamakura’s attention. “Do you understand me?” The raven nods. “Can you speak? At all?” Kamakura nods again. 

“I can talk, just not a lot of words, but I can understand what you are saying.” 

“I see.” 

Hinata hums in thought, but then clicks his fingers. “How about you try to say my and your name?” The brunette smiles. Kamakura cocks his head to the side. “Here, I’ll say it first, then you can repeat it, okay?” The raven smiles and nods. “Okay, my name first. I’m Hinata Hajime. Hi-na-ta Ha-ji-me. Okay?” The brunette says. “Hi..nata..Haji..me? Hinata..Hajime?” Kamakura mumbles. “Yes, that’s it. You’re a quick learner.” Hinata smiles. “Now, your name. You are Kamakura Izuru. Ka-ma-ku-ra I-zu-ru.” Kamakura hums. “Ka..ma..kura..Izu..ru..Kamakura..Izuru.” The raven says. 

Hinata smiles, “there you go. Uh-good boy? I guess..” he mumbles, patting Kamakura’s head. The raven smiles brightly and pulls Hinata in for a hug. 

After that, Hinata showed Kamakura around his house, where they were supposed to sleep, where the bathroom is, etcetera. 

“Hajime, what is this?” Hinata looks over to the other. “That’s my phone.” He deadpans. “What does it do?” Hinata hums and takes his phone into his hand. “It’s a device that lets you communicate with other people, but I can do other things too, like access the internet or download different apps.” Kamakura blinks and nods. “But I personally like to take pictures with it.” Hinata smiles. “How do you take pictures?” The raven asks. “Like this: put two fingers up and say “cheese”.” Hinata says, taking the picture with flash on. 

  
  
“Uwah! What happened?!” Kamakura cries out. Hinata laughs and shows the raven the picture. “Huh? Oh, that’s me! But I’m here, is this a picture?” The raven asks. Hinata nods. “Interesting, so all you have to do to take a picture is to put up two fingers and say cheese. How advanced.” Kamakura says. The brunette snorts and shook his head, showing the raven how to properly take a picture. 

Kamakura hums in confusion. “Then why did you ask me to do all that?” He asks. “ ‘Cause it’s gonna make the picture look more appealing. You can just take one without doing all that, it’s fine.” Hinata explains. “Oooohh.”

After all that, it was around nine PM when Hinata’s boss texted him about how Kamakura was doing, Hinata texted back that there were no casualties, and that he was well behaved. His boss thanked him for answering, and wished him a good night. 

Hinata and Kamakura were currently sitting on the couch, watching a movie. It was not long before the raven slowly fell asleep, leaning on Hinata’s arm. 

The brunette decided to look through the box that the girl from before gave to him. 

_Alright, let’s see what we have here.._

Hinata read through three of the item tags, and decided to close the box. He set the box the side, and wondered: what the hell have they been shoving up this man.   
  


———————————————

[Click me ;) ](http://aminoapps.com/p/s5mcxa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: sir I would like to ask you: what have you been doing to keep Kamakura calm?
> 
> Boss: ah, I see you’ve looked through the box


	3. What’s in the past, stays in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a breakfast consisting of eggs and bread, Kamakura says something the makes Hinata wonder how he was treated in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this chapter mentions some very illegal things, so read at your own risk I guess.

Hinata woke up to the feeling of an unusual warmth behind him. He turned his head around groggily to see a black blob of hair hugging him. He knew this black blob of hair, it wasn’t even a blob, because it was just Kamakura. The brunette jolted and rolled away from Kamakura’s embrace.   
  


“What are you doing here?! I told you to sleep on the couch!” Hinata exclaims. The raven blinked slowly. “I got lonely.” He deadpans. “I- wh- why didn’t you tell me?!” The brunette stutters. “But you looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to disturb you.” Kamakura pouts. Hinata stares at him in disbelief, but eventually sighed. “That’s very considerate, but next time, just wake me up. Just give me a nudge, and if that doesn’t wake me up then just punch me or something, I don’t know.” Hinata shrugs. “I see. I’ll do that next time.” The raven says.   
  


Hinata huffs and gets up to stretch. “Have to brushed your teeth yet?” He asks to Kamakura. “Brush my teeth? I thought brushing is meant for your hair.” The male replies. “Wha- how dirty is your teeth?!” Hinata exclaims in disbelief. “My teeth? Oh no, it’s very clean. I had drug that made my teeth permanently white, implemented into my bloodstream.” Kamakura deadpans. He then proceeded to show his teeth to the brunette. “See?” Hinata groans. “Oh, stop it. You’re making me teeth conscious.” Kamakura looks at the brunette curiously. “I don’t understand what that means, but I’m sorry?” He says. “Oh my god..whatever.” Hinata facepalms.   
  


After Hinata finished stretching, he walks to the door and opens it. “Where you going?” Kamakura asks, tilting his head to the side. “Bathroom.” Hinata turns around and points at the raven. “You, stay here and not move a muscle. If you move even just a millimeter, I’m not giving you anymore head pats.” Kamakura gasps. “No more head pats?! O-okay, I’ll be good! I promise!” He cries. “I’m counting on that.” Hinata deadpans as he walks outside, closing the door on the way.   
  


Hinata sighs and runs a hand through his hair. _I guess that’ll keep him tame for awhile. I need to think of a new tactic soon before he realizes that I was just bluffing._ The man snorts. _But I doubt that it would happen anytime soon. That guy loves head pats way too much.  
  
_

The brunette finished up his bathroom routine and went back to his bedroom, to see Kamakura sitting on the bed, still as a rock. “Hajime! I haven’t moved a muscle! See?” The raven exclaims. Hinata walks towards the male and stands in front of him. Kamakura looks up at him nervously. “Yeah, I see. Good boy.” Hinata smiles as he pats the other’s head. The raven blinks, but eventually smiles and leans into Hinata’s touch.   
  


The two stay here for awhile before Hinata pulled away to put on his clothes, leaving Kamakura lonely and needy.   
  


Hinata finished putting on his clothes and walked towards the raven, pulling him up from the bed. He grabs Kamakura’s hands and drags him downstairs. “Where are we going?” He asks. “To eat breakfast, duh. We didn’t eat dinner yesterday, I’m hungry, and you must be hungry too.” Hinata replies, deadpan. Kamakura blinks. “Breakfast, yes. Of course.” He mumbles.   
  


Kamakura walks to the table and sits down on a chair, while Hinata goes to take out the ingredients to make a simple breakfast considering of eggs and toast. After a few minutes, the brunette finishes making the meals and puts down some utensils on the table. He serves the food on two plates, and sits down on a chair. Hinata pushes a plate and a fork to Kamakura, who looks at it in confusion. “Thank you for the food.” Hinata says, picking up his fork to eat an egg.   
  


Kamakura hums in confusion, while poking the yolk with his fork. “What’s wrong?” Hinata asks the male. “You say that we are having breakfast, but this doesn’t look like breakfast.” Kamakura deadpans. “What does breakfast look like to you?” The brunette asks, raising a brow at the other. “It doesn’t look like much. Mostly like a clear liquid of some sort.” The raven says. “What? How are you supposed to eat that?” Hinata asks in disbelief. “Eat? No no no, I don’t _eat_. I have the nutrients get directly inserted into my bloodstream.” The raven answers, deadpan.   
  


“..What?” 

The raven looks at Hinata. “I’m serious.” He says. Hinata blinks and narrows his eyebrows. “That’s..really sad, actually.” He coughs. “Have you ever.. _eaten_ anything in your whole life?” Kamakura hums in thought. “Yeah. A _long_ time ago.” He says. Hinata bites his lip awkwardly. “Well..um, since I already made the meal..you..can experience eating something again.!” Kamakura blinks and looks at his eggs. “Sure, that sounds like an okay idea.” He deadpans.   
  


The man picks up his toast, making Hinata gulp anxiously. Kamakura looks at the toast for a bit, before taking a bite. It takes a second for the toast to reach his taste buds, but when it does, it makes the raven gasp in amazement. “Do you like it?” Hinata asks nervously. “Yeah! It’s even better than what I expected!” The raven smiles brightly, stuffing the rest of the toast into his mouth. “I’m glad, but slow down you’re going to get hiccups.” Hinata warns the man, but it was too late, Kamakura had already let out a few hiccups.   
  


Hinata sighs and goes to grab a glass of water for the man. Kamakura takes the glass and gulps it down in one go, and slowly but surely, the hiccups started disappearing. “Incredible! I haven’t experienced any of this before.” He smiles with glee. Hinata looks at him in shock. _What the hell? Who hasn’t experienced hiccups before?! What?!_ The brunette shakes that thought away.   
  


The two proceeded to finish up their breakfast. 

———————————————  
  


Hinata plops down on the couch and sets out a long sigh. He looks at the raven, who’s standing there doing nothing in particular. “Kamakura, can you go over to the self and grab a few pillows?” The brunette asks. “Pillows? ... oh! Yeah, sure.” Kamakura says making his way to the self.   
  


He takes the pillows and brings it over to Hinata. The brunette takes the pillows and pats a spot next to him. “Come here. Sit with me.” Kamakura blinks and slowly sits down. Hinata gives him a pillow and turns on the T.V. He finds a movie that’s playing and leans back onto the couch, hugging his pillow.   
  


Kamakura curiously stares at the screen. “Hajime, how does this box have moving pictures?” He asks. “Hm, I dunno. I just does I guess? I’m not a technician, but I’m pretty sure it’s the work of evolution of technology.” Hinata says. Kamakura hums in response. 

They watch the movie for awhile before Hinata coughs awkwardly, trying to get the other’s attention. “I know this is an awkward topic, but I have a few questions.” He says. Kamakura looks at the brunette and cocks his head to the side. “Well..um..I was thinking about what you said earlier..y’know, about the many drugs implemented into your bloodstream. So, uh,” Hinata clears his throat. “Can you tell me about your past? If you don’t mind..” The raven frowns but nods nonetheless. “I never met my parents.” 

_Okaaayy, this is getting deep real quick._

“Y-you were an orphan?” Hinata asks. “Oh, yeah, I guess. I used to live in a place with other people who don’t have parents. I probably lived there for, maybe four years? Until, one of the scientists went in and took in all the kids my age, including me. We were taken to a dark room, where other scientists started experimenting on us.” Kamakura says, unblinkingly. _That sounds really illegal._ “Everyone slowly died one by one, until there was only me left. Since I survived through everything, they took me to the big boss. He taught me things and raised me until I turned ten. I was taken away and experimenting on me again. This time, they almost never let me out of my room.” The raven concluded. 

Hinata lets out a shaky sigh. “That’s a lot of weight..” he mumbles. “O-okay..so, how do you feel about the other scientists?” Kamakura ponders and hums in thought. “I don’t necessarily like them. I wouldn’t say _hate_. Just a strong dislike.” He says. The brunette stumbles around his words, but nods nervously. “What do you..think of me?” He asks hesitantly. 

“I like you. You’re different from the others.” Kamakura replies earnestly. “I- why am I different from the others?” Hinata stutters. The raven smiles softly and leans into the other, cupping his cheeks. “You have beautiful kind eyes. It radiates a lot of happiness, and not only that every part of you radiates soft and gentle vibes. In a world where only darkness roams, you are the ray of light, in this case, you’re my ray of light. I knew it from the first time our eyes met. It’s like, what’s that saying again? Love at first sight? Probably..hehe..” From those words alone, it makes Hinata blush and become a stuttering mess. 

Hinata tries to find his words, but it gets stuck in his throat. He wanted to say so many things. He wanted thank Kamakura, he wanted to say that that’s stupid, he wanted to deny all that, but he couldn’t. Luckily for him, Kamakura doesn’t interfere with his attempts, but just merely stay there and waits for the other patiently. 

The brunette finally manages to think of what to say. “That’s dumb, there’s no way that’s true..love at first sight my ass..” he mumbles. “But it’s true! That’s how I feel about you!” Kamakura pouts. “Stop it, that’s dumb!” Hinata counters. “Wh- you might think it dumb, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you!” The raven fires back. Hinata blushes even harder and buries his face into the raven’s chest. “Dumb..stupid..” he grumbles. Kamakura looks down at the male and pouts. “It’s true! I’ll prove it to you!” He says confidently. “How?! Oh, what? Are you gonna-“ Hinata gets cut off by a peck on the cheek. He blinks a bit and tries to comprehend what just happened. “The big boss said that when you really like someone you give them a kiss!” Kamakura smiles. 

_When you really like someone you give them a kiss..give them a kiss..a k-kiss?!_ Hinata gasps in realization and completely buries his face into a pillow. “Eh?! Why?! Is that not enough proof? Wait hold on, lemme do it again.” Kamakura says nudging the brunette’s shoulder. Hinata lets out a few muffled protests. “What? Then why are you hiding?” The raven asks curiously. Hinata raises his head and looks at the other. “Because..!” He bites his lip and puts his head on the pillow. “S-shut up..” Kamakura blinks and ponders. “But that doesn’t make any sense.” He deadpans. Hinata throws his pillow at his face. “S-shut up! This conversation is over!” He growls taking another pillow and hugging it. Kamakura looks at him curiously, but shrugs and nods. 

———————————————


	4. Easy as 1, 2, 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime teaches his roommate about good manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck 
> 
> I accidentally posted this chapter before it was finished
> 
> Also sorry for the late update, I had major writer’s block

“Hajime, what’s this thing?” Hinata groans and massages his temple, for this is the sixth time Kamakura has asked him this question. He looks over at the raven to see what he brought over this time, and surprise surprise, it was a box cutter that waS BEING HELD THE WRONG WAY- “HEY, BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!” Hinata warned him. “Huh? Why?” Kamakura asks. “If you trip, it might be dangerous...just put the blade back, and we’ll be fine..okay?” The brunette cautiously says. “Oh, okay.”

Kamakura went to grab the blade to push it down into it’s container. Hinata gasps and claps his hands repeatedly to get the raven’s attention. “Screw that, just give me it. It’s way too dangerous for you to be around.” Kamakura looks and him and shrugs. Before Hinata knew what was going on, a sharp object was thrown at him at an extremely fast speed, grazing his right cheek. _He threw the box cutter at me, didn’t he?_ “Ah! Sorry, are you okay?!” Kamakura cries out, running to the brunette. “Ah..um, yeah..” Hinata mumbles. He touches his cheek and feels a wet spot there. “You’re bleeding! I’m really sorry, Hajime..I couldn’t control my strength..” Kamakura frowns, averting his eyes to the ground. “No..it’s fine, it’s just a scratch. It’ll heal.” Hinata reassures the male. 

Hinata sighs and looks behind him, to see that the box cutter has been impaled into the wall. _Oh my god, that’s terrifying. If it was just a few centimeters closer to my face, I might have been dead._ Hinata shivered at the thought. He grabs the sharp object and pulls it out of the wall and puts the blade back into the container. He walks to the table and puts it down. “Stay here, while I grab a bandage.” Hinata ordered the raven, who nods obediently. 

After Hinata patched up his wound, he went back to his previous spot to see Kamakura standing there. He notices the brunette coming in, and immediately starts apologizing to him. Hinata blinks and reassures Kamakura again that it’s alright. Even though the brunette accepted his apologies, he still felt guilty. Hinata noticed it and huffs. “Listen, it’s fine. I’m fine, everything is fine, okay? So turn that frown upside down and let me see a smile on your face.” He says, petting Kamakura’s head. The raven looks at him and nods slowly. “Okay..I’ll take your word for it..” he smiles softly. 

——————————————— 

It’s been a few days since that accident happened, and Hinata felt like he was too soft on his roommate, because he was getting more reckless and dangerous to be around. 

“You know, it’s about time to teach you a thing or two about _manners_.” Hinata scowls, cleaning up Kamakura’s mess. “H-Hajime I’m sorr-“ “ _sorry_ isn’t going to work this time.” The brunette snaps, cutting off the other sharply. Kamakura bites his lip and looks down, fiddling with his fingers, trying to think of a way to make it up to his companion. 

The room filled with the sound of Hinata cleaning the floor, mixed with a dash of awkward silence. 

Hinata finished cleaning and puts his equipment away. He looks at the raven and sighs. “Listen, I’m not going to punish you or something, okay? I just want to tell you what you should do and shouldn’t do when you’re around people.” He reassures the male. “And also things _not_ to do in my house..” he mumbles, making an annoyed face. 

Kamakura slowly looks up from the ground and looks at Hinata with teary eyes. “Hey, why are you crying?! I’m not going to do anything bad to you!” Hinata exclaims, panicking. Kamakura shakes his head to indicate that it wasn’t the reason why he’s weeping. “It’s not that I-I think that you’ll hurt me.. it’s because I d-disappointed you in m-more ways than one..” He sniffles. Hinata looks at him in shock, clearly not expecting that answer. His look of irritation, slowly turning into a sympathetic one. 

The brunette walks to the raven and pats his head. “I..can’t forgive you for this one..” Kamakura looks at him, tears threatening to spill. “IF- _If_ , you listen to me, and know what’s the right thing and what’s the wrong thing to do. Then, I’ll forgive you, okay.?” Hinata quickly explains. Kamakura blinks and processes the brunette’s words. “Do..do you promise..?” He asks hesitantly. “Yes, yes, I promise.” Hinata smiles, wiping away a few stray tears. Kamakura smiles blissfully and nods. “Yeah! I’ll listen and make you proud, Hajime.” He grins. “I’m counting on it.” The brunette chuckles.   
  


——————————————— 

  
After a few days of teaching Kamakura about rights and wrongs in society, the raven is now well behaved. Not completely, but it’s progress, y’know?   
  


“Hajime, I want to learn about human history.” Hinata blinks. “Um, okay?” He says unsurely, raising a brow at Kamakura. Hinata sat up from his table and goes to grab the very few books about history that he brought when he was still in college. He hands the books over to Kamakura. “Can I ask you something?” Kamakura nods. “What sparked this sudden interest? I mean, it’s great and all that you want to know more about our history, but why?” Kamakura ponders, opening one of the books. “I dunno. I just felt like reading about history.” He explains nonchalantly.

Hinata hums curiously, but shrugs it off, handing the raven his last book. “Just a heads up, these books are about ancient history. If you want to lean about more modern things, feel free to go on my computer and search about it.” Hinata says. “I see. I will do that if necessary.” Kamakura turns around and walks away. “Thanks Hajime. Your help is greatly appreciated.” He turns his head around to thank the other, before turning it back around, and disappearing into the living room. 

Hinata is now left there in silence, wondering what his unnatural friend is going to do with that information. He sighs and walks into his room. He plops down his comfy bed and closes his eyes. _I hope he does something good with that information._ He yawns and lays on his side. _He’s a good boy...  
_

_**But why do I have this unnerving feeling that he’s going to find something he shouldn’t have found..?** _

_Eh, it’ll fine. He’ll be fine. He’s a good boy._  
  


Hinata thought as he drifted off into his dreams. 

——————————————— 


	5. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dear Kirigiri Jin, 
> 
> What the fuck is wrong with you? I don’t want this crap, take it back. Dickhead. 
> 
> Sincerely, Hinata Hajime ♡” 
> 
> .
> 
> “Dear Hinata Hajime, 
> 
> There’s nothing wrong with me. Enjoy the gifts :)
> 
> Sincerely, Kirigiri Jin ♡”

“Hajime, wake up. Your _phone,_ or something, is making a really obnoxious sound!” Hinata groans into his pillow, not wanting to wake up yet. “Hajime, it says that the big boss is calling you!” There was a pause, “how does that even work? The big boss isn’t here, has he some how appeared into your phone thing?” Hinata lifts up his head slightly and groggily opens his eyes. The first thing Hinata sees is a very blurry looking Kamakura holding his phone to his face. He takes the phone and answers it, putting it up to his ear. 

“..hello? This is Hinata Hajime speaking..” he yawns. “Ah, Mr. Hinata, thank you for answering and sorry for calling you at such an ungodly hour.” He hears on the other side. “Mm..okay..Who’s this?” He mumbles. “This is your boss.” Hinata doesn’t bat an eye at that, in fact, he’s too tired to do anything right now. “Oh, okay.. hello sir, do you need something?” He lays back on his pillow. “Not really, I just want to ask you something.” Hinata yawns and mumbles an ‘okay’ to his superior. “Has subjec- I mean, has Izuru-kun been good?” Hinata yawns, looking at Kamakura through tired eyes. “Yeah. He’s been good... I almost died a few times, but it’s..fine.” The brunette sighs, barely keeping his eyes open. “Almost died a few times? Are you sure he’s been good?” The voice on the other line asks. “Yeah, it’s fine. He’s been good. I just taught him some manners yesterday..” Hinata sighs. “Hmm..I see. Well then, that’s good to hear. Thanks for answering my question.” Hinata hears a few other voices in the background. “Ah, yes. I also want to say that I will be mailing you somethings later. Other than that, I hope you have a good rest, Mr. Hinata.” The brunette’s finger hovers over the ‘end call’ button. “Thank you sir, I hope you’ll have a good rest too. I’ll excuse myself now. Good night.” He hears his boss say his goodbyes, and ends the call. 

He sighs and snuggles into his pillow. “Hajime, can I borrow that phone thing?” Kamakura asks innocently. Hinata having no energy left to deny him, mumbles a half hearted ‘okay’ to him. He gives the raven his phone and closes his eyes. “Thank you. Good night Hajime.” He feels a pair of lips peck his forehead. He didn’t care to think about what that was, instead he nods and falls back into his slumber. 

———————————————— 

Hinata woke up from the sound of his doorbell ringing. He groans and slowly gets up. He opens the bedroom door and walks downstairs to the door, yawning every few seconds. The brunette opens the door and sees nothing except for a box on the ground. At first he makes an irritated face, think that this is a dumb prank from a neighbor, but he remembers that conversation with his boss and his expression turns into a look of realization. He picks up the box and walks back inside, closing his door in the process. 

He puts the box down and goes to grab a box cutter. He yawns as he opens the cupboard, reaching his hand in to grab the sharp razor. After a while, he can’t seem to find it, and realizes that it’s not there. Hinata retracts his hand and stands there for a few seconds to try to remember where he last left the box cutter. He stands there, dazed, for a few more seconds, before he remembers that there’s someone else living in his house now. 

_Oh yeah, I can just ask Kamakura..._

_Wait a second.._

Hinata’s eyes widens at the thought that maybe Kamakura has the box cutter. _Oh my goddess, what if he hurts himself trying to use it?!_ He walks around the house and stops at a bathroom. He hears someone inside and goes to open the door. He opens it to find Kamakura washing his face. The sound of the door opening catches the raven’s attention, making him turn around. 

“Hajime, good morning. Do you want to use the bathroom?” The other asks. Hinata shakes his head slightly and looks around. “Um yeah, good morning..say, did you happen to see a box cutter lying around anywhere?” The brunette asks nervously. “Ah, yeah.” Kamakura turns around and grabs something on the sink. “Here.” He says handing the sharp object to Hinata. The brunette takes the box cutter anxiously. “You didn’t happen to use this, right?” Kamakura nods. “I don’t know to. So I just left it alone.” Hearing that made Hinata let out a sigh of relief. _Thank god._ He thought as he thanked the raven. 

Hinata walks out, closing the door behind him, and walks back down towards the box. He cuts it open and takes a look inside. The first thing he sees is a letter, presumably from his boss. He picks it up and reads it. 

_Dear Hinata Hajime,_

_Good morning Mr. Hinata. I hope this mail was safely delivered to you. If so, then there are a few things in the box that might help you in the future. Anyways, I hope you’re doing well, and I hope that Izuru-kun isn’t causing you any trouble. The lab is having trouble testing a few things without Izuru-kun, but we are managing. That’s all I wanted to say. Keep in touch for future updates about Izuru-kun.  
_

_Sincerly, your boss, Kirigiri Jin._

Hinata huffs and put the letter to the side and investigate what’s in the box. Everything was wrapped in in newspapers, so this is basically just a surprise box for Hinata. The pulls out an oval shaped item and tears away the newspaper. It took him awhile to figure out that it’s a spiked collar with a leash attached to it. He makes a face and pushes it aside, and goes to grab another item. The brunette pulls out a small item and removes the newspaper, to see that it was a bottle of lube. Hinata scrunches his face and drops it. He pulls out another item and rips apart the newspaper. This time it was a box of condoms. The brunette stares at it in silence for a few seconds. 

“DONT FUCK WITH ME!!” He exclaims throwing the box to the other side of the room. “Kkhhh-..what the hell.?!” Hinata groans while hitting his carpet in confusion and annoyance. The brunette hears the sound of footsteps pacing down the stairs. “Hajime?! What happened?!” Kamakura asks running over to Hinata. Hinata groans and stays silent. “Hajime?” The raven asks nervously. “Can you..can you do me a favor?” The brunette says. “Of course!” Hinata huffs and points to the box. “Can you look through that box? I feel like I’m going to lose my will to live if I keep looking through it..” Kamakura nods and walks to the box. 

It takes the raven a while to look at everything in the box, but when he does, he gives Hinata a signal that he’s done. “W-what was in it?” Hinata asks hesitantly. “Uhm.. five empty syringe bottles, a box of sex toys, ohhh-! My favorite bedtime story!-” “A BOX OF SEX TOYS?!?” The brunette exclaims. “Yeah, wanna see?” Kamakura says pointing inside the box. “Haha..no thanks..is that all?” The raven shakes his head and looks inside the box. “We have, a buttplug, a lightbulb, a paddle, and is this a cum sock?” Hinata stares at Kamakura for a bit before realizing that the items were not good things. 

Hinata stands up and walks up the stairs. “Hajime? Where are you going?” Kamakura asks curiously. “Going to find my phone so I can file a complaint to _the big boss_.” The brunette growls. “Oh, okay.” The raven says innocently. 

After awhile of searching, Hinata found his phone. He walked back downstairs and sits down on the couch. He opens the boss’ DMs and starts typing. “Hello sir, I would like to return most of the items that you sent me, because I will not be needing them. I don’t understand why you would send me such vulgar and weird things, except for Kamakura’s favorite bedtime story of course. Thank you for spending your time to deliver me these items, but please, take them back. I insist.” Hinata said his text out loud. “Andddd send. There we go.” Kamakura looks over the brunette’s shoulder and looks at Hinata’s and the boss’ conversation. “Izuru, don’t look at other people’s private conversations. It’s rude.” Hinata scolds the raven. “Ah..sorry.” Kamakura says. 

Then there was a small jingle, indicating that the boss responded. “Hello Mr. Hinata, I insist that you should keep them. I sent them because something is going to happen when Izuru-kun is out of his safety room, and I don’t want you to suffer the consequences. You don’t need to immediately use it though. Just store it somewhere safe.” Hinata mumbles. “What the fuck.” Kamakura looks at the brunette in amusement. “Hmm..I guess you’re going to have to keep the things.” Kamakura says nonchalantly. “Kkkkhhh..hhh..I.. _really_ don’t want to..” Hinata groans in pain. “Don’t worry! It’ll be fine.” The raven smiles, patting Hinata’s head. The brunette sighs. “Okay, if you say so..” Hinata mumbles as he texts his boss. He turns off his phone and groans. 

“Hey,” Hinata says to catch Kamakura’s attention. “Yes?” Kamakura responds. “How did you know the names of those items?” The brunette asks, deadpan. The other was caught off guard by the question. “A-ah..um..uh..it’s just..I um..I guess it a uh a-a coincidence.?” Kamakura stutters. “A coincidence doesn’t explain the fact that you know what those things are.” Hinata deadpans. Kamakura shifts in his seat and looks nervously to the wall. “Are you lying?” Hinata asks accusingly. “N-no..why w-would I need t-to lie.?” The raven sweats. “Izuru.” The brunette huffs. “I-I mean, why w-would I lie to you H-Hajime?” Kamakura laughs nervously. “ _Izuru._ ” Hinata says sternly. “I n-never lie! I’m a g-good boy! A-and good boys don’t lie! Hahaha..” Hinata puts his hand on his friend’s shoulders. “ _I-zu-ru._ ” He growls looking directly into the other’s crimson red eyes. Kamakura looks back at Hinata’s olive eyes and sweats profoundly. 

“Okay! I lied! I’m sorry! It wasn’t a coincidence! I was surfing the internet and found really interesting things!!” Kamakura cries, giving up on resisting. “Izuru, what the hell?! Why would you look at those things?!” Hinata fires back. “It looked too interesting too pass up!! I’m sorry!!” 

Kamakura was scolded later that day.   
  


———————————————— 


	6. Snip snip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time...for a makeover!!

_Hinata opens his eyes to see that he’s in a white room. Hell, he doesn’t even know if it’s even a room or not. He gets up and looks around to see if there’s anything else to look at. There was nothing. Just an empty sea of white. Hinata panics and stands up. He walks in a random direction to hopefully find some sort of life in this weird place.  
_

_Even though it’s obviously a dream, it feels too real. He could feel his legs walking, he could feel the sweat going down his face, he can hear his ear ringing from the dead silence. Everything felt so real. He wondered if he traveled to an alternative world in his sleep. If that was the case, he didn’t like it at all. He didn’t like that fact that he’s in an alternative world where nothing exists. No sound, no life, no hope nor despair. Even though everything felt so real, it still seems like a dream somehow.  
_

_Hinata swallows his saliva.  
_

_Just then, he hears a gust of wind. The brunette looks behind him to see multiple black tentacles dashing towards him. He gasps and runs in the opposite direction. He didn’t even know if he was actually running or not, for his footsteps didn’t make a single sound. He tries to scream, but he realizes that even though he’s opening his mouth, only a chocked sound comes out of it. He looks behind him to see the black tentacles getting faster and faster with every second that passes by. Hinata runs and runs, but he knew, that even if he ran fast enough, he couldn’t get away.  
_

_He was right.  
_

_The tentacles catches up to him and wraps around his whole body. He tries to scream again, but the sound of agony was silent. He feels a tentacle slither around his neck. Hinata panics and tries to break free. Only to realize that he was getting chocked. He feels the air become more tense and thick. In his final moments, he wonders how his life ended like this. Hinata gasps for air hopelessly as his body becomes limp. He closes his eyes and accepts his fate..._

_Until.._

Hinata’s eyes shot open. The first thing he sees is pitch black. He pushes the blackness out of his way and sits up. He pants and wheezes. Looking around to find that he’s back in his room. He lets out a sigh of relief and leans on his bedframe. Hinata puts a hand on his chest to feel his beat heart. 

After catching his breath, he looks over and finally notices Kamakura sleeping soundly next to him. Hinata sighs and rubs his temple. Since this was his first time experiencing such a horrifying lucid dream, he’s trying to figure out why his brain is showing him this. If he doesn’t figure the reason now, he’s going to have the same nightmares for days on end. It’s common sense. 

Hinata groans and looks over at Kamakura again. This time he notices that he’s sleeping facing away from him, meaning that all that hair was in his face. _Wait a second.._ All that hair was in his face? _Hold on for one second.! You mean-!_ Hinata’s face twists into a look of disbelief and realization. _That nightmare happened because of his hair?!  
_

He was right. 

———————————————— 

“Izuru, good morning.” Hinata smiles at the raven nervously. “Good morning Hajime. Did you have a good sleep?” Kamakura smiles back without a care in the world. “Um..no. I didn’t have a good sleep..I actually got an awfully morbid nightmare..” Hinata sighs. “Really? Oh, I’m sorry Hajime..are you alright now?” Kamakura asks, concerned. “Ah..yeah. Don’t worry, I’m fine. I think I found the reason for that nightmare..and it includes you.” Kamakura looks at him with surprised eyes. “W-what? _I_ caused your nightmare to occur?!” Hinata shakes his head. “I mean, listen, I’m sure it’s not particularly _your_ fault that it happened.” Hinata says. “But I’ll ask you a question that can prove your innocence or not.” The raven nods. 

“Have you cut your hair? Ever?” 

Kamakura hums in thought. “No. Not that I remember off.” Hinata hums. “Then, have you ever considered cutting your hair?” The brunette asks, to which the other nods. “I have considered wanting to cut it...but the big boss said ‘why?’, and I’ve kept my hair like this ever since.” Kamakura explains, twirling his finger around a strand of hair. _So it was him!!_ Hinata clicks his tongue. “Oh, it was _the big boss_ huh..” Hinata grumbles taking out his phone. 

  
_[9:30 AM]_

_Hinata: Hello, I would like permission to cut Kamakura’s hair  
_

_[9:32 AM]_

_Mr.Kirigiri: Sure_

Wow, since when did Hinata develop such a deadpan relationship with his boss? 

Anyways, after getting a confirmation from his boss. Hinata sat up and went to grab scissors. He find his scissors, untouched in his desk. He takes the scissors and drags Kamakura into the bathroom. He orders the other to stand still in front of the mirror. The raven obeys. Hinata stands behind him and grabs a handful of hair. “What are you doing?” Kamakura asks. “Giving you a hair cut, because I got strangled by your hair in my nightmare yesterday.” Hinata replies, deadpan. “Oh, okay! This sounds like a win-win situation to me.” Kamakura smiles. 

Hinata cuts a large amount of hair until it was neck length. He does the same for the bangs. Once he gets the base done, he does a clean up so it looks more appealing. Snip, there goes a strand. Snip, there goes another strand. The cycle repeats until Hinata gets a satisfying result. “There we go.” The brunette smiles proudly at his work. Kamakura looks at himself in the mirror in awe. “My shoulders certainly feels lighter now that I don’t have to carry around all that hair.” He says patting his head. Hinata looks down and sees a clusterfuck of hair on his bathroom floor and groans. _How annoying.._

Hinata grabs a broom and a trash bag. He starts cleaning up the mess while Kamakura stands and stares at himself in the mirror. He twirls around to look at the backside, smiling to see that each strand of hair was even. Hinata finishes cleaning up and looks at Kamakura. “Do you like it?” He asks. The raven turns to look at Hinata. “Yeah! I like it a lot!” He smiles cheerfully. He walks up to Hinata and hugs him. “Thanks Hajime! You’re the best!” Hinata blushes and pats his back. “N-no problem.. I’m glad you l-like it..”

Kamakura grins and kisses the brunette’s cheek. “Uwah! Don’t do that! It’s startling!” Hinata complains, blushing even harder now. “Hmm..why? Since you give me head pats, it’s only fair that I return the favor by kissing you..” the raven pouts. “T-that’s not n-necessary!” Hinata exclaims. “Nnnn..but it _is_ necessary! Hajime is also a good boy..” Kamakura says giving the brunette another peck on the cheek. “S-stop it! That’s embarrassing!” Hinata shrieks, trying to push the other away. “No it’s not. It feels comforting doesn’t it? Mwah~” Hinata was now as red as a beat root. He squirms in Kamakura’s arms, but seeing as the other isn’t going to let go soon, he gave up and let himself get pampered. 

———————————————— 


	7. My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru wants milk, and Hajime will give him milk 
> 
> Mmmmmmmilk  
> Milk.  
> Is it milk? Or is it something else? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Nah,  
> It’s M to the I to the L to the K  
> Milk :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be a serious fic but I can’t help the fact that some of my crackhead-ness just shows up sometimes teehee 
> 
> So here’s a half-crack fic in celebration of hitting 100 kudos YAAAAYYYY

“Hey Hajime, what does s-i-l-k spell?” Kamakura asks innocently. “Silk?” Hinata answers wearily. “Now say silk five times fast.” Hinata looks at Kamakura suspiciously, but still complies anyways. “Quick! What do cows drink?” “Water.” Kamakura makes a face and pouts. “You were supposed to say milk..” he whines. “Cows don’t drink milk. Were you trying to play a mind game with me?” Hinata snorts. “Yes..I thought it would work..” the raven sulks. Hinata chuckles. “Here, I’ll give you a mind game that might work.” Kamakura nods. “If a red house is made with red bricks, a blue house is made with blue bricks, a pink house is made with pink bricks, a black house is made with black bricks, what is a greenhouse made with?” The brunette smiles. Kamakura takes a second to think about it. “Green.?..no.. it’s glass!” Hinata smiles and nods. “It sure took you awhile, but you got it. Good job.” He praises the raven, giving him a head pat. 

“That reminds me, does brown milk come from a brown cows?” Hinata stares at the other in confusion. “No?? I mean, brown cows _do_ exist, but they don’t produce brown milk.” Kamakura looks back at the brunette with a deadpan look. “Then where does brown milk come from?” Hinata narrows his brows. “They come from cows.” Hinata explains. “But you just said that brown cows don’t produce them!” Kamakura points accusingly. “No, that’s not what I meant. They don’t directly produce brown milk, they produce normal milk and then humans mix in chocolate in the milk.” Kamakura gasps in shock. “Humans put chocolate in milk?!” The raven exclaims. “Yeah, because brown milk, is chocolate milk.” Hinata deadpans. “Oh.” 

Kamakura stands in silence to rethink his whole existence. Hinata doesn’t know what to do, so he stands there and waits until his friend is finished. The brunette sighs. “Who told you that anyways?” He asks. “The big boss.” _Of fucking course it was him. Who else would it be?_ “Well too bad, ‘cause I’m right and he’s wrong. So listen to me, I’m always right. Probably.” Hinata ponders. “Oh. Wait so is the ‘when you like someone you give them a kiss’ incorrect information?” Kamakura asks. “T-that’s..arguable..b-but-! Phff- I dunno, maybe he’s right, maybe he’s wrong! No one knows, and because no one knows, you should maybe-probably I dunno..keep doing it to see if it works? Maybe..” Hinata laughs awkwardly. “Oh, okay.” 

_How is this guy so gullible?_

Hinata sighs and rolls his eyes. “Hajime, that also reminds me. I want some milk but I got distracted. Can you get me a bottle of that white cow juice?” Kamakura asks casually. “Can you not call it that?” Hinata groans, face palming. “But why? Isn’t milk technically just white cow juice that cows spirt out of their utters? But wait wouldn’t that be similar to cow semen? Actually wait, women also produce milk like that and feed it to their children, so wouldn’t that technically mean-“ Hinata put his finger on the other’s lips to shush him. “If I go out and get you milk, will you shut up and not mention about this ever again?” Hinata huffs. Kamakura nods. 

The brunette sighs and lets go of his finger. _Jesus, how can someone be so gullible yet so terrifying at the same time._ Hinata groans and ponders how he’ll go on about this. If he leaves Kamakura alone at home, who knows what’ll happen when he comes back. If he brings Kamakura with him, then his existence will be revealed, thus breaking the promise between him and the scientists. Hinata moans in frustration and weighs between his two options. _On one hand, I’ll have a hellish time cleaning up. On the other hand, I’ll probably be fired and executed. Actually now that I think about it like that, it’s pretty obvious which option I’m going to pick._

———————————————— 

“See ya Izuru! Daddy’s got a meeting with mommy cow.” “Daddy?” Kamakura asks. “Nothing! Be well behaved while I’m out okay? Don’t eat plastic, don’t start a fire, don’t destroy my room and don’t be scared of filthy thieves that break into the house, make sure to break their knees and hang them upside down!” Hinata explains. Kamakura nods. “Aight, I’ll be back in a jiffy. Later!” The brunette rushes out the house and locks the door on the way out. 

_Okay, here’s the plan: I’ll go to the grocery story and buy a carton of milk, ignore any distractions, if there’s a robbery, ignore it, if there’s a bombing, ignore it, if I get stuck in a hostage situation, ignore it, and if I can’t ignore it them just drop kick the criminals, otherwise ignore it! I don’t need to meddle with things that don’t need meddling. Just grab the milk and get back home. Right, let’s do this Hajime!!  
_

He got distracted halfway through his journey. 

———————————————— 

“Ughhh..I can’t believe I got distracted by some Kusamochi..” Hinata sighs disappointed at himself. “But golly, they look delicious.” He chuckles to himself. “Well, at least I got the milk without any casualties.” He smiles and opening the door. He steps inside and takes off his shoes. He looks at his living room to see that it’s suspiciously clean. _Hmm.._ “Izuru, I’m home!” He announces. The brunette walks into the kitchen and sets the carton of milk down on the table. 

He hears someone going down the stairs and walks into the kitchen. “Welcome back.” The brunette turns around to meet the other’s warm gaze. “Hey, I brought the milk you wanted. Sorry it took so long..” Hinata sheepishly says. “Oh, it’s fine. I didn’t even notice that it was this late, don’t worry.” Kamakura smiles. Hinata sighs and takes out a cup. He pours in the milk and gives it to the raven. Kamakura hums happily as he takes the cup, gulping down a quarter of the drink. The brunette takes out another cup and pours himself a glass of milk. 

Hinata stares at his friend in curiosity. “Say..what have you been doing while I was out?” He asks. “Hm? Nothing much. Just some reading and researching..” the raven answers. “Oh yeah. I followed your instructions and didn’t do what you wanted me to not do.” Hinata raises a brow at him. Kamakura looks back at the brunette and sees that he’s confused. He clears his throat. “I didn’t start a fire, I didn’t eat any plastic, I didn’t destroy your room, and I broke all the filthy thieves that broke into your house’s knees and hung them upside down.” 

Hinata spits out his milk in shock. “W-what was that last part again?” He coughs. “I broke all the filthy thieves that broke into your house’s knees and hung them upside down?” Kamakura repeats himself. Hinata stares at him with wide eyes. “W-what? Seriously?” The raven nods. “Yeah, seriously. They’re outside if you want to check it out for yourself.” Kamakura smiles innocently. The brunette chokes on his spit and walks out of the kitchen. He opens the door of his backyard and sees nothing there. He stares at the air in confusion, not realizing that Kamakura was right behind him. 

“It was a joke.” 

Kamakura’s deadpan tone made Hinata jump out of his skin. Hinata turns around. “What?! A joke??” He exclaims. “Yeah, of course. I didn’t think that you would actually check.” The raven laughs. “W-what-! That’s-“ The brunette paused. “..Not a funny joke.” He mumbles, scratching his nape out of embarrassment. Kamakura simply looks at the other and chuckles. “Sorry..you looked so serious that I couldn’t help myself..”

Hinata pouts and crosses his arms stubbornly. “Well too bad, I uh..read your mind before hand and um..brought..sssspoild milk! Yeah that’s right! How you like the taste of spoiled milk you little rascal! Hahaha!” Kamakura laughs halfheartedly. “Your jokes are oddly amusing.” He laughs. “W-wha- oddly? Well, your jokes suck. Haha, take that.” Hinata sneers.

“That’s mean Hajime..” Kamakura pouts, puffing out his cheeks. “I’m not being mean, I’m being honest. Very honest.” The brunette grins. “Aw shucks, really? I like it when you’re honest, it makes me feel at ease.” Kamakura sighs dreamily. “Then I’ll keep that honest train going by saying you smell like dog piss.” Hinata snorts. “Okay, I said I like it when you’re honest, not when you’re always honest. The train of honesty can only carry you so far.” Kamakura deadpans. Hinata narrows his eyebrows and hums. “Oh yeah? Then how about you become the train driver and take me on a ride on the honesty express?” Kamakura ponders.

“Sorry, the last I took the wheel I crashed it into a wall. Almost killed a few people. Probably.”

“I did _not_ need to know that.” 

———————————————— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime: you know, even though you just gave you a hair cut a few days ago, but it seems to be growing back at quite a quick pace
> 
> Izuru: What?! No way!


	8. He’s mine! Go away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected decides to show up. Izuru thought that they’re a friend, but it turns out that they’re a foe! No, even worse! A hoe!! Get away from Hajime you home wrecker!! 
> 
> But that’s Izuru’s opinion on them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter starts, who do you think it is?? 
> 
> Could it be, the mischievous and smart Komaeda-san? Or is it the calm and sweet Nanami-chan? 
> 
> I’ll give you a hint, you’re wrong either way! Fuwahahaha!

It was a seemingly normal day in the Hinata residence. 

Hinata was watching a show on the T.V while taking occasional sips of his green tea. Kamakura was busy surfing the internet for more information of the outside world. This was exactly how their days went by. Them doing their own things, not bothering each other’s peace. It truly was a normal day. 

“Hajime, what’s a ball gag?” Kamakura asks casually, making Hinata spit out his tea. “W-w-what’s up with that question?!” He replies with a blush on his cheeks. “What do you mean? You ask someone something when you’re not sure what that thing is, right?” The raven tilts his head to the side. “Yeah, you do..but answering something like that is a lil..ugh..” Hinata blushes.

Kamakura dramatically gasps, a delusional answer popping into his head. “Is it something from the dark web where if you say what it is out loud you get raided by the F.B.I?!” He asks urgently. “No! It’s.. not.. probably..” Hinata mumbles. “B-besides, why do I have to answer such an indecent question?” Kamakura looks at the other in shock. “Indecent..” the raven murmurs to himself. “I get it! Don’t worry, you don’t have to answer that question! The F.B.I might be listening..and they might take you away to grill you alive..” he whispers. “I’m not going to get raided by the F.B.I, okay?! So just calm down!” Hinata exclaims. 

Yes. That kind of behavior is considered normal in the Hinata residence. This truly is the most normal day in the Hinata residence. 

While arguing on if the F.B.I is going to raid the poor brunette or not, they hear the sound of the doorbell being rung. At the time, Hinata was stressed, Kamakura was confused, but who would have thought that their mental status would switch around so easily and smoothly. 

“Oh no, oh no, oh no! This is bad! Izuru go hide in a cabinet in the kitchen!” Hinata whisper-yells to the other. “Huh? Why?” Kamakura asks. “Just do it! And make sure to not make any sound okay?!” The short tempered male exclaims, pushing the raven into the kitchen. He didn’t argue back and complied.

Hinata groans and walks to the door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door to greet his guest. He gasps, not expecting to see such a familiar face behind the door. “M-M-M-Matsuda-san!?” He exclaims. “Jeez, I thought you died.” The older male sighs. “Though, I wouldn’t mind that possibility.” He mumbles, barging into the brunette’s house. “W-wait! You can’t come in!” Hinata says, pushing on the other’s chest. “Why?” Matsuda glares at the smaller male. “W-well..um..it’s because..er..” Hinata stutters, biting his lip. “Ah! Because the rest of the house is covered head to toe with porn magazines!!” He laughs awkwardly. Matsuda simply stares at the other with a deadpan look. 

_Uwaaahhh!! Covered head to toe with porn magazines?! What the hell are you saying Hajime?!?_ “Good for you. You’re a growing boy, I wouldn’t be surprised if your house was made out of porn magazines.” The short-haired raven states, walking past the brunette and into the house. Hinata looks back at the other. “W-wait a second! Did you just call me a child and a pervert in the same sentence?!” He exclaims. “I’m just stating the truth.” Matsuda deadpans. _Noooooo!! My reputation is ruined!!_ Hinata mentally cries. _The next time I walk into the lab, everyone is going to call me a perverted child!! God damnit!!_

While Hinata was bawling his mental eyes, Matsuda was looking around, inspecting everything. ”Matsuda-san, you really shouldn’t be here..” he brunette mopes. The other didn’t reply, but merely huffs. “Where is he?” The raven asks sternly. “Are you now accusing me of kidnapping someone? That’s low Matsuda-san..” Hinata sniffles. “Kamakura Izuru. Where is he?” Matsuda glares at the younger male. “Who? Don’t know anyone named that.. but that’s a nice name, I bet the one who named him is a genius.” Hinata grins to himself. “Don’t flatter yourself, you porcupine. The possibility of you disposing him is low.” Matsuda says. _The only thing that needs disposing is your attitude, Matsuda-san._ Hinata averts his eyes to the side.

“Oi, are you listening dumbass?” The raven scoffs. “I dunno..” Hinata whistles. _If I act dumb then he’ll leave eventually._ His thoughts were cut short by the taller male grabbing his shirt, pulling him close to the raven. It took only one look in the other’s death gaze for Hinata to wimp out. “Okay! Okay! I know him!” The brunette exclaims. Matsuda lets go of his junior and casually sits down on his couch. Hinata coughs, gripping his chest. “That’s really low Matsuda-san..” Hinata sighs. “Bring him here or I’ll pull an even lower trick.” The raven threatens, staring blankly at the T.V. Hinata groans and mumbles a quiet ‘fine.’ to the man.

Hinata walks into the kitchen and calls out for Kamakura. Not even a second later a head pops out of a cabinet. “Hi Hajime. Can I come out now? It’s getting really hot in here.” Kamakura says. Hinata nods and the other gets out. The brunette takes his hand and drags him out of the kitchen. 

The moment Kamakura locked eyes with Matsuda, he smiles widely and pounces on him. “Yasukeeee!!” He calls out to the older male. Matsuda huffs and dodges the hug with ease. Kamakura hits the back of the couch head first, but ignores the pain and hugs the raven’s arm. 

“Whoa!! It’s the real Yasuke!! Did you come to play with me?!”

”No.” 

“Did you bring any snacks?!”

”No.” 

Hinata stares at them hopelessly. _Seriously, what is relationship?_ He feels his eye twitch. “Oi, don’t just stand there a stare. Get him off me you burnt kabob.” Matsuda groans, trying to push of Kamakura. _Would it kill for you to call me by my real name for once?_ Hinata mindlessly smiles. “But why Yasuke?? I thought you liked meee!!” Kamakura whines. “Like hell I do!” Matsuda groans. “Hey, I told you to stop staring a do something you fat cow!” _Why must you treat me this way?_ “Alright, alright, I’ll do something..” Hinata sighs defeatedly. The brunette walks to Kamakura and taps on his shoulder. “Izuru, be a good boy and check on the laundry will you?” He smiles. The raven blinks and smiles back. “Okay!” He lets go of Matsuda and salutes. “Be right back!” He grins, running upstairs. 

Matsuda watches as the raven runs out of sight. “For once, you actually did something right.” He deadpans. “Uwah-! That’s mean Matsuda-san!” Hinata jolts. 

The two stay there in silence. Hinata looks at his senior and sighs. “Since you’re here, would you like some tea?” He asks. “I prefer coffee.” Hinata nods helplessly and walks back into the kitchen. 

He opens the cupboard to grab a box of coffee powder, setting two bags on the table. _Jeez..who does he think he is? Waltzing into my house like an arrogant bastard._ Hinata puts the box back into the cupboard. He gets a cup, pouring in a decent amount of coffee powder in it. _Ughhh! Seriously! What kind of senior is he?!_ The brunette puts the cup to the side and starts filtering the water. After filtering it, he goes to boil it. _I know he’s smart and stuff but- ughh!! What a mean guy!_ The water finishes boiling, and Hinata goes to pour it into the cup. He takes out a small stirring spoon and stirs the coffee powder and water until it looks right. _I seriously don’t get why he’s so popular with girls. Even after he called most of them ugly._ Hinata sighs. _I guess all it takes to woo a girl is a pretty face, huh?_ He grumbles. _But don’t you usually want someone to treat you right though? ..Haahhh..I don’t get it._ The brunette finishes the coffee and goes out to deliver it to his senior. 

“Matsuda-san, here’s your coffee.” Hinata sighs, putting the coffee on the table. The raven takes the cup and looks at it for a second, before drinking it. The smaller male sits down on the couch. He looks at Matsuda, before diverting his attention to the T.V. “Tastes bad.” Matsuda deadpans. “Well, I’m _sorry_ that I can’t even make coffee properly.” Hinata huffs bitterly, glaring at the other. He sees the empty look in his senior’s face and sighs, looking away to calm himself. _Calm down Hajime, arguing isn’t going to do anything._ “Sorry. Do you want me to get you something else?” He mumbles, massaging his temples. 

Then, there was a silence. Matsuda didn’t answer, therefore, Hinata didn’t say anything. 

“I don’t mind.” 

Hinata blinks and looks at the other in shock. “Wha... really?” He asks. “It’s been awhile since I’ve tasted coffee this bad. It’s quite refreshing.” Matsuda says, licking his lips before taking another sip of the drink. Hinata stares at him for a second to comprehend what he just said. “Am I..supposed to be offended or happy? I’m not sure, ‘cause you kinda called it bad but said that it’s a good thing, so I’m not sure how to feel.” Hinata ponders. “Take it however you like. I’m just saying how I feel about this coffee.” Matsuda says. _What a strange guy.._

“Say, why did you come here in the first place?” Hinata asks suspiciously. “Just to check on the livestock, boss’ orders.” Matsuda simply replies. _Livestock, huh?_ The brunette ponders. _I don’t get it._ He huffs. “Well, you’ve seen him right? Why do you need to stay?” Hinata asks. “What’s wrong with staying long at my junior’s house?” The raven deadpans. Hinata was taken aback by the response. “W-well..it’s not like it’s a bad thing..” he coughs into his wrist. “But aren’t you in the high scientists rank? Don’t you have something important to do instead of hanging around at my house?” The brunette mumbles. “I guess I do. But it’s a pain in the ass. I’d rather stay here than go communicate with the most bitchy-est girl in the workplace.” Matsuda grumbles, scratching his hair. “I..see..” The young male mumbles, looking to the side. 

The two silently watch the show currently airing on the T.V in a peaceful yet awkward silence. 

————————————————

_Hmmm..seems like everything is half dried..might take awhile to dry though. I should probably sit here for a bit more._ Kamakura sits down cross legged in front of the half dried clothes. But after a few seconds, he becomes bored and starts rocking his body side to side. _Waiting for clothes to dry is the same to watching paint dry. Super long, and utterly boring._ The raven sighs and lays down on his back. _Ahhh~ but what a delight! Yasuke came by again! I’m so happy! Hehe!_ He laughs to himself, closing his eyes. _Though I seems like Hajime and Yasuke know each other. Hmm.._ Kamakura opens his eyes and gets up. “Time to spy on them and figure out their relationship dynamic!” He smiles, walking out of the laundry room. 

He stops in front the living room and hides behind a wall. 

“Hey acorn, why are you so annoying?” He hears Matsuda ask to presumably Hinata. “Sorry, I don’t quite understand that question.” Hinata answers to presumably Matsuda. “Why are you so annoyingly dumb?” Matsuda deadpans. “Sorry, I don’t quite understand that question either.” Hinata replies. Then there was a silence. _Uwah..what a dry sense of humor.._ Kamakura shivers. 

That was the only conversation Kamakura heard after thirty minutes. _Say something! This atmosphere is so awkward!_ He cringes, feeling his goosebumps form. _It’s like listening to two old grandpas having a conversation! Stop it! You guys are young! Why is this so awkward?!_ The raven cries. He stealthy enters the room and hides behind the couch. A risky move, but it’s worth it. 

————————————————

“Matsuda-san, what’s your ulterior motive for staying here. You’re a very capable person. So even if the job is annoying or bothersome, you still do it anyways.” Hinata says. Matsuda doesn’t answer, because he’s not paying attention. Hinata sighs and continues talking. “Is it because you don’t trust me being around Izuru? Or is it because you want to monitor my actions?” He mindlessly asks. “Is it such a bad thing for a senior to visit their junior once in awhile?” Matsuda groans. “No, not really..it’s just that you haven’t done it before. Despite us working together for a month now.” Hinata relies. Matsuda stays silent. 

“You know, you can be honest. If you’re here for Izuru, I comp- ouch!” Hinata yelps in surprise as he gets flicked in the forehead. He rubs his forehead, wondering why Matsuda did that. “How annoying..do I actually have to spell it out for you?” Matsuda groans. Hinata looks at the other with a confused look and looks to the side to think about it. “Jesus..it’s like I’m talking to a toddler.” Matsuda sighs. Hinata blinks. “I’m not here for that beast of a being, I’m here for you, you bell pepper, onion mix!” The raven snarls. “Sorry, I don’t understand.” Hinata deadpans. “Is it that hard for you to use your brain for once?” Matsuda glares at the other. “No, I understand. But I don’t understand why you would want to voluntarily visit me out of all people.” Hinata explains. “After all, don’t get me wrong, but you seem to dislike me most of the time.” He mumbles. 

“Oh, no, I dislike you very much.” 

Hinata was once again caught off guard by his senior’s words. “T-then why are you here if you dislike me that much??” He asks. “That’s because- Ugh..” Matsuda sighs, putting his hand in his blazer to grab a transparent bag. He shoves the bag into Hinata’s chest. The brunette takes the bag and looks at it’s contents. His eyes widens. “This is..” he mumbles. “Sugar cookies. You said you like them, right?” Matsuda says, averting his eyes to the side. 

The brunette grips the bag with trembling hands. “You..y-you..remembered.?” He smiles slightly. “What kind of senior does remember their junior’s cookie preference?” The raven says. “M-Matsuda-san..Matsuda-san y-you..you really r-remembered.!” Hinata tears up. “Oi, don’t start crying. You look ugly.” The older male spits. “Sorry, it’s just that I’m happy to know that you’re not some sadistic, arrogant, F-boy, douchbag!” Hinata smiles happily. “Watch your moth you lousy chicken.” Matsuda growls. “You still won’t call me by my real name, but it’s fine.!” The brunette grins. 

The smaller male opens the bag, talking out a cookie. He bites it and chews on it, before smiling. “Matsuda-san, this is awfully bitter for a sugar cookie.” Hinata states. “If you don’t like it, I’ll take it back thank you very much.” Matsuda glares at the other. “No, I didn’t mean for it to sound offensive, but it’s just such a Matusuda move of you to make a sugar cookie, only for it to turn out bitter as coal.” Hinata snorts, “Is that supposed to be an insult?” The raven huffs. “Of course not. I just find it somewhat impressive how you managed to squeeze your own personality into these cookies. Bitter and awful on the first bite, but after you get used it, you can taste the tenderness..” Hinata smiles softly. Matsuda stares at the brunette before looking away. “You’re bad at giving complements.” He mumbles. _Ooohh..it’s bashful Matsuda-san. How slightly unnatural yet slightly cute.  
_

Hinata laughs. “Thanks for the cookies, Matsuda-san. I’ll savor it. I promise.” Matsuda looks at him with the corner of his eye. “Don’t make such weird promises. It’s gross.” He deadpans. “Fine, I won’t promise. But I’ll still savor it anyways.” Hinata grins. 

The sound of loud scratching catches the attention of both males. They look behind them to see Kamakura shooting Matsuda a death glare. “Why do you look so angry? Did you step on a land mine?” Matsuda blinks, unfazed. Kamakura growls like a feral beast. “Get away from my husband before I turn your insides into outsides. This isn’t a warning, it’s a threat, Yasuke.” He snarls. “H-husband?!” Hinata yelps. “Since when?!” Kamakura ignores the brunette and runs to his side, hugging his arm. “Oh please, like _you_ could do anything.” Matsuda fires back, clearly not afraid of the beast in front of him. “You’re right, or rather, I won’t do anything. Don’t you have a girlfriend? If you take Hajime away now, you’ll only be digging your grave.” Kamakura grins sinisterly. “Girlfriend? Why would I involve myself with such a troublesome relationship?” The older male huffs, making the other raven scrunch up his face. 

Hinata pats Kamakura’s shoulder trying to calm him down before things get messy. “And besides,” Matsuda grabs Hinata’s other arms and pulls him towards his chest. “What gives you the right to push this idiot around and call him your husband?” He asks, provoking Kamakura. The shoulder-length male growls and pulls Hinata back to him. “Says to idiot who can’t even say his name.” Matsuda narrows his brows, and gets close to the other’s face. “Oh? And that gives you the right to be his husband? Don’t screw with me, you greedy brat.” He glares. Kamakura snarls and also gets close to the senior’s face. “You’re a pretty greedy brat too don’t you think?” He says, twitching his eyes. “Oi, don’t start fights that you won’t be able to win in.” Matsuda deadpans with a dark look on his face. “Oh please, _you_ started it.” Kamakura hugs Hinata’s chest. “He’s _my_ husband and _you_ know it! How about you run back home and suck on your mommy’s breasts?” He laughs bitterly. “The hell did you say to me? I’ll rip your hair out!” Matsuda growls. “Ha, bring it on, you womanizer.” Kamakura grins. 

“Guys, seriously, stop it!!” Hinata exclaims after finding his voice. He pushes the two away from each other and pants. The two ravens stand up and have a stare down. “Don’t worry Hajime, this battle with decide who’ll be the better husband.” Kamakura deadpans, putting up his fists. “W-wait! This isn’t right!” The brunette says. “A child like you wouldn’t understand, but this is how we used to settle things back then.” Matsuda deadpans. “W-wait a second!” Hinata squeaks. The two ignores Hinata and swings their fists at each other. Only to be stopped by a buff hand. “I said..” Hinata mumbles, gripping both fists with a tight grip. “Wait one god damn minuet!!” He exclaims, letting the fists go and slams the two’s heads together. 

They fall backwards and land on their backs. “I don’t do violence! Not in this house! Not in _my_ house!” Hinata growls, crossing his arms. “Now behave or I’m filling the divorce papers!” The brunette says, subconsciously playing along with the husband thing. “Yes sir, sorry sir.” Kamakura apologies, obediently bowing his head down. “Sorry..” Matsuda stubbornly apologies. 

Hinata sighs and massages his temples. 

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mans Yasuke is an underrated character indeed


	9. What big teeth you have 「R15」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru is hungry. Hungry for what you ask? Hungry for that Hajiass. 
> 
> Jkjkjk lol
> 
> ...unless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now R15 for mild sexual content 
> 
> But I dunno man, read it if you want, not like I can stop you

Hinata walks along the hallways of his house, yawning every few seconds. 

The brunette had just woken up in the middle of the night from his sleep. He walks to the bathroom and opens the door. He enters and closes the door behind him. Hinata, clearly still half-awake, decides to go to the sink and cleans his face. Once he finishes, he yawns and leans on the counter. 

This isn’t the first time he’s suddenly woke up from his slumber, and it will definitely not be the last time either. 

He rubs his eyes and looks into the mirror, and sees a figure behind him. His eyes widens. The brunette swiftly turns around and sees that it’s just Kamakura. He blinks, “Izuru,” he starts, “Don’t sneak up on me in the middle of the night! That’s terrifying!” Hinata exclaims. The raven hums and apologizes. “Sorry. I just noticed that you weren’t in bed, but I heard someone in the bathroom, so I went to check it out.” He explains calmly. Hinata nods, but realizes something. “You knew I wasn’t in bed?” Kamakura nods. “Yeah, I cuddle you every night. So of course I would notice.” He says, nonchalant. “What? You cuddle me every night??” Hinata asks curiously, but slightly freaked out. “Don’t worry about it.” Kamakura smiles. 

Kamakura walks out of the bathroom to give Hinata his privacy. Hinata sighs and leans on the counter again. _Was it me, or did Izuru look awfully tired?_ The brunette goes to dry off his face. He goes to look at himself in the mirror. He touches the bottom lid of his eye. _I’ve got some dark circles under my eyes, but Izuru looks like he hasn’t sleep since the industrial revolution._ The brunette sighs. _I never thought that Izuru out of all people would have sleeping problems._ Hinata hums in thought. _Goodness, I don’t even want to image what he’s gonna be like when he’s extremely sleep deprived. What if he becomes violent and savage? But then again, the possibility of him becoming an overworked employee is decently high._ Hinata raises an eyebrow at himself. _Yeah no way, I prefer the bouncy Izuru better. He’s more pleasant and cuddly._ The brunette paused for a second. _Did I just call him pleasant and cuddly in the same sentence?_ Hinata shakes his head and pushes that thought away. 

_Well, whatever. I prefer the energetic Izuru better, so I should probably help him with his sleeping problem._ Hinata decides, walking out of the bathroom. 

“Hey Izuru, are you ready for bed?” Hinata asks, walking into the bedroom. Kamakura nods softly and lays down on his side of the bed. Hinata approaches the bed and lays down on his side. The two lay on the comfy bedding in silence. _You know,_ Hinata blinks. _I’m supposed to help, but,_ he sighs. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ “Hey uh Izuru?” The brunette hears the other hums. “Are you..” Hinata swallows his spit. “Are you having trouble sleeping?” He finally asks. The raven doesn’t respond. “Izuru?” Hinata calls out. “Perhaps?” The other answers. 

Hinata turns around and looks at Kamakura’s back. “What’s wrong? What can I do to help?” He asks. Kamakura hums, but doesn’t give a proper answer. The brunette narrows his eyebrows and makes a sulky pout. He moves in close to the other and hugs him from behind. He feels his black-haired friend flinch. “Hajime.?” He asks. Hinata bites his tongue and snuggles into the other’s back. “I’ll take the initiative this time. Just don’t expect me to make a habit out of this..” he mumbles. 

After a few seconds, Hinata was caught off guard when Kamakura turns around and pushes the other away. “I’m sorry Hajime, but you can cuddle me anytime. Just not now. Not this time.” He says, panicked. Hinata blinks and furrows his brows. “Why?” He asks suspiciously, raising an eye brow at the raven. “B-because! Um..well..w-well how do I say this..uh.” Hinata glares at him. He sits up and towers over the other. “Stop stalling.” He commands. The harsh tone made Kamakura bite his lip and look away. Hinata sighs and softens his gaze. He puts his hand on Kamakura’s. “What’s wrong? You can tell me. I’m not gonna judge.” He smiles. 

Kamakura groans and hides his face. “Stop talking like that..” he mumbles. “What? Talking like what? Talking like I care for you? What? What? Talking like what?” Hinata asks, intentionally provoking the raven. “..I can’t..” Kamakura sighs. Hinata groans and face palms. “Okay, listen. Just tell me okay? I’m not going to judge. I’m not going to get mad.” The raven’s ears perked up. “You’re not..gonna be mad.?” He hesitantly asks. Hinata nods. “You promise.?” Hinata sighs. “Yes. I _promise._ ” 

The raven gulps. “Okay..” he sighs. “It’s true, I’m having trouble sleeping. The reason to why is kind of complicated..so I’ll just say that, I feel hot and bothered when I look or touch you.” He explains. 

_What? Does he have like a killer boner or something?_

“Ah, um..I see..” Hinata coughs. “In short, I’m horny.” Kamakura deadpans. Hinata chokes on his own spit at the straight forwardness. “But not like as in, an animal in heat, kind of horny. Like, a teenage boy, kind of horny.” Kamakura hums. _Aren’t those the same thing?_ “What do you mean? What’s your sexual desire telling you now?” Hinata asks, making the other blush a bit. “Well..I wanna..kiss and hold..your hand..hehe.” The raven laughs bashfully. Hinata blushes. “W-with me??” Kamakura nods eagerly. 

The two sit in awkward sexual silence. 

“I guess..” Hinata speaks up, catching the raven’s attention. “I guess..we..c-can k-kiss..and h-hold hands..just for a little bit. If it makes you sleep easier.” He blushes. Kamakura looks at him in excitement. “R-really?? Can we really?!” He asks happily. “Y-yeah..just a lil..” Kamakura smiles widely and tackles the other into a hug. 

They lay there for a solid minute, before Kamakura decided to take the lead. He gets on top of the brunette and grabs ahold of his hand, intertwining the two hands together. “O-okay..here I go..” Kamakura warns Hinata. He nods and Kamakura begins to kiss his face. First staring with the forehead, then to the nose, then his cheek. With every peck of affection, Hinata’s blush deepens. After a few more teasing kisses, Kamakura reaches the lips. He starts it off my just pecking it a few times, then as the seconds pass by, he gets more assertive. His kisses get more longer and tender as his confidence grows. 

Kamakura presses his lips to Hinata’s, pressing his body closer in the process. He lets go to let the both of them catch their breath. “Hey Izuru, don’t you think..it’s been more than a little now..?” Hinata asks inbetween pants. “Mmm..just a little bit longer.” Kamakura hums. “Just because it might help you sleep doesn’t mean I’ll let you do what you want with out complaints.” The brunette huffs. “Aw..maybe just one more?” The raven asks, giving him puppy eyes. “One more. That’s it.” Hinata sighs. Kamakura smiles with glee. 

In the blink of an eye, Hinata is pinned down. The sudden movement makes the brunette gasp. Kamakura takes that chance to shove his tongue down his throat. Hinata’s eyes widen as he feels Kamakura’s tongue teasing and intertwining with his. He tries to resist it at first, but it felt kind of good so he leans into the kiss, moving his own tongue along the other’s. 

After what seemed like forever, Kamakura pulls away so that Hinata can breathe. Hinata takes that chance and lets out long pants. While the brunette was busy catching his breath, Kamakura sneakily buries his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. He sniffs in his scent, before licking a line from his shoulder to his neck. The contact sent goosebumps up the brunette’s arm. Kamakura starts to nip and sloppily kiss at the base of Hinata’s neck. After awhile he found a spot that made the other’s breath hitch. The raven smirks and teasingly lick at that area to spike the brunette, and oh boy did it work. Even though Hinata was hiding his voice, Kamakura felt his legs shiver and jolt every time he grazed his teeth over Hinata’s sweet spot. 

Kamakura nipped and licked, so that the other could get used to the feeling. Once the brunette was no longer twitching under his touch, the raven decides lick it one last time before biting harshly on it, drawing blood. The action made Hinata yelp out in pain and surprise. “Uwah! W-wait..Izuru- that hurts!” He cries. As an apology, the raven licks up the crimson liquid and gently kisses it. Once the blood was all gone, Kamakura starts to bite and suck on the vulnerable and sensitive skin. Hinata whines and moans, grabbing a clump of the raven’s hair. 

Once Kamakura felt like it was enough, he lets go, a string of blood and saliva connecting from his tongue and Hinata’s neck. The dominant male looks at his mark, his work, and is pleased with the results. Hinata’s face was wrecked, a visual blush of his face, topped with a line of saliva going down his face. A red-purple bite mark that would be sure to stay for at least a few days. With this mark, the next time Hinata goes out, people will know that he’s taken. Taken by Kamakura Izuru. His and his alone. _Damn, he would look pretty good with a collar right now._ _Wait a second..didn’t the big boss send something like that a few days ago?_ He smirks to himself at the thought. 

“Izuru! Did you listen to a word I said?!” Hinata exclaims. Kamakura blinks out of his imagination. “Sorry, what did you say?” He asks innocently. Hinata groans and glares at him. “I said, that’s a bit too much for ‘ _one more kiss’_ don’t you think?” Hinata snarls. “But you enjoyed it didn’t you?” The raven says. The brunette’s face flushed a bright red. “If you enjoyed it, does it matter?” Kamakura asks slyly, smirking. “Oh, wipe that smug look off your face before I do it myself.” Hinata blushes. “But I like being smug. You give me really cute reactions.” The raven smiles. The brunette under him bites his lip and looks away. “Shut up..” he mumbles. “See? Look at how cute you are!” Kamakura grins, caressing the other’s face. “What?! S-shut it Izuru!” Hinata snaps back. 

————————————————


	10. Hinata’s babysitting journey continues!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated night, Hajime wakes up see that a month has passed. Then he gets a call from his boss, saying that a cab is going to come over to transport him and Izuru over to the lab.

Hinata yawns, his eyes fluttering open slowly. He looks over at his clock to see that it’s six in the morning. He sighs and groggily turns on his phone. He stares at the screen for second. _September 1st. September 1st.. September 1st?_ He squints. “SEPTEMBER 1ST?!” He exclaims, waking up his tired friend. “Huh? What? What’s wrong with September 1st??” Kamakura asks tiredly. “It’s been a month already! We’re supposed to be returning to the lab!” The brunette explains, jumping out of bed. Kamakura stares at him with a bothered expression. He turns around and snuggles into the blankets. “Goodnight.” He snores. “Hey! Wake up! Oh my goddess, forget you. I need to get ready!” Hinata runs to the bathroom. 

The brunette slams the bathroom door open and turns on the tap, cleaning his face. He hastily squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He finishes cleaning his hygiene and spits out the remaining toothpaste. He cleans the foam off his mouth and grabs the hair brush. Hinata looks at himself in the mirror and gasps to see a big mark on his neck and multiple other hickeys scattered around it. He grunts and ignores it for now. He runs his brush through his hair, fixing his bed head. Once he was done with everything, he runs back to his bedroom. 

He sloppily puts on his clothes, then throws Kamakura’s clothes on the bed. “Izuru, wake up! We don’t have time for this!” Hinata grabs the raven’s leg and tries to pull him out of bed. He suddenly hears his phone play his ringtone. He rushes over to his phone and answers the call. 

“Ah, Mr. Hinata, good morning. I hope you know what today is.” Hinata gulps. “Y-yes..of course!” He laughs nervously. “Good. I called a cab for you. It should arrive in a few minutes.” The brunette gasps and tugs on Kamakura’s arm. “O-oh, really? That’s g-good to know sir!” He grunts, slapping Kamakura’s head, making the raven yelp in surprise. “Well, I hope it arrives on time. I’m quite excited to see Izuru-kun’s development, you know? Anyways, I shouldn’t bother you anymore. Goodbye Mr. Hinata, I hope you two have good ride.” Hinata says his goodbyes in return and turns off his phone. “Izuru! I swear to god, if you don’t get up right now, I’m not going to give you anymore head pats! And I’m not letting you kiss me either!” Hinata threatens him. The raven jolts up and puts on his clothes in a flash. 

“Let’s hope today is another productive day.” He deadpans, making a pose. Hinata sigh and grab his hand, pulling him downstairs and into the kitchen. He goes over to the cabinet and grab two pieces of bread, putting it in the toaster. Kamakura sits down patiently on his chair. “Izuru, watch the bread for me, I need to do something real quick.” The raven gives me a thumbs up. 

Hinata runs back upstairs and into the bedroom. He opens the closet to grab a scarf to hide his bite marks. _Hmm..what should I chose? Red or dark green?_ Hinata ponders. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears someone park their car in front of his house. He panics and takes the red scarf, wrapping it around his neck. 

He runs downstairs and puts on his shoes. “Izuru! We’re leaving!” He calls out to the other. Kamakura walks out and puts on his own shoes quickly. “Here you go.” He says, handing Hinata a piece of toast. Hinata finishes putting on his shoes and takes the toast, thanking the other. We go out of the house. Kamakura walks towards the car first and sits in the back seat. Hinata puts the piece of toast his his mouth and locks the door of his house, then dashing into the back seat with his raven friend. 

The driver wastes no time starting the engine, and driving off. 

———————————————— 

Hinata sighs as he looks up at his workplace. The two walk into the building using the back door to attract any attention. When they entered, they were both greeted by the higher up scientists along with the brunette’s boss. “Welcome back, Mr. Hinata and Izuru-kun.” The boss smiles. Hinata gulps tugging on his scarf, feeling exposed. He nods. His boss diverts his direction to a hostile Kamakura, who’s hiding behind the brunette. Kamakura stares right back at the boss nervously. They stare at each other for a minute, until the raven breaks eye contact. “Okay, nice seeing you. Bye.” He says, turning around to the door, only to be stopped by Hinata. 

“Izuru, do you know what’s going to happen?” Hinata asks. “Um..yes!” Kamakura replies confidently. “What’s going to happen?” Hinata raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m going to wake up, and then everything will be fine because this is a dream, right?” The brunette shakes his head, making the other let out a whimper. “Sorry, but it’s part of the deal.” Hinata’s boss explains. The raven turns around hastily. “No it’s not! This is just a horrible nightmare, right? I’m going to wake up and I’m going to be at home, right?? It hasn’t been a month, right?!” He exclaims. 

Everyone, except Hinata, in the room looks at the raven in pity. “Sorry.” The boss says softly. Kamakura looks at him, tears in his eyes, mouth quivering. Hinata sighs. _Three, two, aaaanddd.._ he clicks his fingers, and Kamakura starts bursting in tears right on cue. 

The raven rolls around on the floor, crying and whining. The sudden tantrum made the scientists in the room gasp and jolt. “NO! NO! NO!! I DONT WANNA GO BACK! I WANNA STAY WITH HAJIME FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVEEERRR!!” Hinata groans and face palms. “Izuru, this is very bad mannerism.” He simply says, making the crying male gasp in surprise. “I know! But they’re going to take you away from me! I can’t help it!” Kamakura exclaims. “NOOO!! YOU CANT GO! YOURE SO YOUNG!! NOOOOO!” He cries out, clinging to the brunette.

“LETS RUN AWAY TOGETHER! AND LIVE HAPPILY FOREVER AND EVER IN THE WOODS AND FEAST ON THE FLESH OF HUMANS!” Hinata makes a hissing sound. “Running away and becoming a cannibal is a lil..yikes.” He cringes. “Okay, _maybe_ feasting on humans is bad idea. BUT LETS JUST RUN AWAY TOGETHER! LETS START OUR OWN FAMILY OF FOUR! YES! I CAN IMAGINE IT! TWO CHILDREN AND A PET FALCON! ITS SO PERFECT AND BEAUTIFUL!! CMON HAJIME LETS MAKE THAT A REALITY RIGHT NOW! NOW! NOW!!” Hinata stares at the whiny raven with an deadpan look. “What..what are you on about?” His eye twitches. “A family of four with a pet falcon, in the _woods_? I don’t know about you but that sounds like a bad idea.” He looks away. “OKAY FINE! LETS JUST GO INTO AN UNDERGROUND BUNKER! WE DONT EVEN NEED TO HAVE CHILDREN OR A PET FALCON! PLEASE JUST RUN AWAY WITH MEEEE!!” Kamakura cries. 

Hinata lets out a heavy sigh as the other continues with his tantrum. “ARE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?! AFTER OUR NIGHT OF AFFECTION TOGETHER?! THOSE WERE SEEDS OF OF LOVE!! LOVE I TELL YOU!” Hinata jumps. “What seeds of love?! What the hell are you going on about?!” He exclaims, with a small blush on his face, that goes un-noticed by everyone except his boss. “OH NO! YOU GOT AMNESIA! DON’T WORRY! I’LL MAKE YOU COMPLETE AGAIN!” The brunette grunts. “Amnesia my ass!! I’m completely fine! It’s _you_ that needs to be complete!” He retaliates, pointing a finger at the raven. 

The raven frowns and lets out choked sobs. Hinata unblinkingly pushes the other way. “Listen, just go with them okay? It’s not like we’re not going meet ever again.” He sighs. “No! I don’t wanna go with them! They’re mean and stinky!” Hinata face palms. “Izuru, let’s be reasonable about this.” He says. “No way!” Kamakura scoffs, crossing his arms together. “Izu-“ “No! I’m not doing this!” The raven cuts off the other. “C’mon now, is it that bad?” Hinata asks. Kamakura turns around to face the other scientists for a brief second, before blowing a raspberry at them, making them gasp. “Izuru!” The brunette exclaims. “I’m not apologizing to these _bimbos_ and _F-boys_.” The raven scoffs. “What the- Izuru! Don’t say that! And where did you even learn those words?!” Hinata gasps, nervously. 

“Say, Mr. Hinata, this is an completely unrelated question, but why did you suddenly wear a scarf today?” Hinata’s boss finally speaks up, walking right into the crossfire. “Yeah, I noticed too and didn’t want to be rude, but why _are_ you wearing a scarf today?” Kamakura chimes in. “What’s wrong with changing my style from time to time?” The brunette lies, averting his eyes to the wall. “Ah, I see.” His boss hums. “Then, what are these seeds of love Izuru-kun was talking about?” Hinata jolts and gulps. He looks at his boss straight in the eye. “I assure you sir, Izuru was just joking.” He says. “What?! That’s not-“ Kamakura was cut off when Hinata slaps his hand on the raven’s mouth. “He’s just kidding! Isn’t he such a comedian?” The brunette laughs nervously. 

Kamakura narrows his brows, grabbing the crimson scarf and pulling it away. Hinata yelps and turns around. “UWAAHHH!! PERVERT!” He screams. “Why are you acting like I just pulled off your underwear?” The raven asks. Hinata sighs and hugs his body. “Oh, Izuru, you don’t understand...The moment you put on a piece of clothing, no matter how small or insignificant it is, you always feel naked when you take it off... That is the way of a maiden in the nineteenth century..” Hinata huffs. “But this isn’t the nineteenth century, and you’re a guy.” Kamakura tilts his head to the side. “Exactly.” The brunette deadpans. “You’re a pretty funny comedian yourself Hajime.” The raven smiles. 

“Mr. Hinata, did you get bitten by a dog or something?” 

“What?” 

Hinata’s boss taps his nape, making the brunette stroke his own nape. He eventually finds an imprint on the back of his neck that resembled a _certain_ _someone’s_ teeth mark. The young male gulps. “U-uh..y-yeah..probably..” he mumbles the last part to himself. “Hm..still..the mark seems too small to be a dog..” the older male hums, making his way to the brunette. In a panic, Hinata hastily slaps his hand onto his nape. “It’s looks almost human like..” his boss strokes his chin. “W-what are you trying to say sir?! T-That some cannibal broke into m-my house and took a bite out of my neck?? Haha..that’s s-so funny..” Hinata chuckles awkwardly. 

Hinata gulps and subconsciously scratches his neck. _Oh man, this isn’t good. It’s definitely Izuru, no doubt about it! Who else is ballsy enough to do that?!_ “Mr. Hinata Hajime,” He hears the lilac-haired girl speak up from the shadows. “Please remove your hand. This matter needs to be invested.” Hinata jolts. He grabs his scarf from his black-haired friend and wraps it around his neck. “Haha.! There really is no need!” He smiles crookedly. “There is absolutely a need. If it’s not from a human, then we need to investigate how you survived such a big bite.” The girl says unblinkingly. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let’s calm down now! It might not even be a big animal! Maybe it’s an uh.. rabbit!” 

“A rabbit did that?” 

“Cut me some slack here. My brain doesn’t work properly when I’m under pressure..” 

Hinata huffs. “But it’s not a big animal, I’ll tell you that!” He points the girl. “Okay, then what is it?” She asks. “It’s a..dolphin! Wait no, that’s not right.. it’s a chicken! Wait a second, they don’t even have teeth.. um..it’s a..oh I know! It’s a- UWAH!” The brunette yelps as his scarf is torn off again. But ruh roh raggy— the brunette didn’t have enough time to cover himself. 

“Whoa.. Mr. Hinata..!” The poor boy blushes and turns away. “Don’t look at me! It’s so shameful!” He cries. “Mr. Hinata, I didn’t know you lived a double life as a scientist and a playboy!” The young male jolts and chokes on his own spit. “W-what?! Playboy?!” He turns around. “Sir, this is a big misunderstanding!” His boss looks at him blankly. “Misunderstanding? What else could have caused that?” Hinata bites his lip and points at Kamakura. “It was him!” Kamakura gasps dramatically and makes a pose. “After what we’ve been through together, you still betray me like this! I can’t believe you!” Hinata scoffs. “My ass is on the line, and you’re over here playing the victim card!” 

“The only thing your butt is on the line, is the line to get smashed.” 

“Izuru, shut up!”

”Yes sir, sorry sir.” 

Hinata groans and breathes his a deep breath. “Care to explain why I have mark at my back of my neck?” The raven smiles nervously. “I don’t know. The only thing I marked is your neck and collarbone.” Hinata laughs and points a finger at the other. “Ha! So you admit that you’re _not_ the victim!” He grins in triumph. “I literally have no idea on what you’re saying.” Kamakura nervously looks away. “Cut the crap you overgrown weed, and tell me what happened when I was asleep.” The brunette grumbles. “Well, how am I supposed to know? I was asleep too. Maybe a cannibal _did_ sneak into your house and bit you.” Hinata raises and eyebrow at the other, immediately catching onto that bluff. 

“Izuru.” Hinata starts. “Well, I mean, you do sleep next to the window after all. It makes perfect sense.” _You’re the one who sleeps next the window!_ “Izuru.” The brunette growls. “What if the cannibal was looking for a midnight snack and chomped on you, but they didn’t want to get found out so they bounced at the last second?” _What the hell kind of logic is that?!_ “ _Izuru._ ” The raven starts to sweat and scratch his hair. “What if the cannibal wanted to play a prank, and like “haha. It’s just a prank bro” Right? Right? Am I right?” He gulps as he was given a glare from Hinata that screams ‘I’m going to punch you if you don’t fess up right now’.

“Okay, fine. Maybe it was me, maybe it wasn’t! Who’s to say which one is right and which one is wrong?” Hinata raises his eyebrow. Kamakura gulps and bites his lip. “Listen, in my defense, it’s technically your fault for not waking up. Honestly, it’s kind of impressive how you didn’t wake up after the fifth bite.” “ _Fifth_ bite?! Where else did you bite me?!” Kamakura inhaled sharply. “I recommend you not lift up your shirt and look into a mirror.” He whispers, smiling awkwardly. Hinata’s eye twitches. “What?” He asks, to which the raven shrugs. 

Hinata’s boss has a sudden realization. He motions’ his employee over and whispers something in his ear. Hinata’s eyes widens. He looks at his boss with a serious look. “Sir, I’ve never kept a dog or a pet before, so the chances of this decision ending up in disaster is very high.” The brunette deadpans. “First of all, seriously? Second of all, the chances of you not accepting this decision will one hundred percent end in disaster.” The older male explains. “Why?! Can’t you guys just do some thing about it?!” Hinata exclaims in an anxious tone. “Mr. Hinata,” his boss puts his hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “I know you are a very capable person. That is why you must do this.” Hinata narrows his brows. “This sounds like you’re just pushing all the responsibility and burden on me.” His boss smiles innocently. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! I would never do such a thing! Just think of this as another task you have to do before getting your rank raised.” Hinata looks at the other, shocked. He wants to snap back, but he bites his tongue and instead said, “that’s dirty, boss.” He grumbles. “You’re such a kidder Mr.Hinata.” The older male walks away. “Anyways, I hope you the best of luck. Farewell.” He laughs in a carefree manner. “H-Hey! W-wait! What am I supposed to do with him!?” Hinata exclaims, pointing at Kamakura. “Just do your best like usual!” Hinata grits his teeth. “What the hell..” he mumbles frustratedly. 

The brunette looks at his seniors to see if they’re going to do anything. They sigh and give him sympathetic looks, before walking away. Hinata sighs. 

“Sooo..are we going home?” 

Hinata looks at the raven and nods. “Yes..we are going home.” He groans. Kamakura smiles widely before raising his hands up, and letting out a victory cry. Hinata sighs and massages his temple. _Of course getting rid of this guys wasn’t going to be that easy._

“Now that the big boss is out of the picture, I can get married to Hajime and live happily forever and ever and ever!” 

Hinata blushes and smacks his head, making Kamakura let out a whine.   
  


———————————————— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this one chapter take me so long just to finish? Wtf man


	11. A wild childhood friend appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping for more ingredients, Hajime meets someone he hasn’t seen in a long time.

Hinata ruffles his hair as he looks through the shopping list.

Ever since a few days ago, Kamakura has developed a bigger appetite, and dinner isn’t enough for him anymore. It would always leave him hungry at night. At first the problem was just him having an empty stomach, but since he has an empty stomach, he would always crawl into bed and bite Hinata’s skin to hopefully ease his hunger. At first Hinata didn’t mind it, thinking that it would soon die down.

It was when he noticed that Kamakura started to develop vampiric tendencies, that he decided to take some action. Every morning, he would find new bite marks on his body, and sometimes they would bleed through his shirt. So here he was, buying more ingredients than usual. He thinks that if he can satisfy the other’s hunger this way, he wouldn’t bite him in the middle of the night anymore. 

The brunette sighs and walks to the fruits isle and grabs what he needs. _Jeez, what if he’s already addicted to my blood and he will still bite me even if he’s well fed?_ Hinata gulps, before shaking his head. _If that happens then I’ll scold him and lock him out of my room._ He takes out his red pen and crosses out all the fruits he has brought, before putting it back. He pushes his trolley to the next isle. _Alright, I just need the drinks and I can get out of here and go back._ He looks through all the drinks and takes what he needs. 

Hinata finishes with his groceries and walks to the cashier to pay for his ingredients. Just as he was about to approach the self cash out line, someone taps his shoulder. He turns around to the person. “H-Hajime..is that you?” They said. Hinata blinks and looks at the person. His eyes slowly widens in realization. “Nagito?” He says. 

The albino smiles and nods. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it Hajime?” He smiles. “Meeting you again is such a fortunate event!” Hinata smiles. “Yeah. It is innit? Seriously though, you’ve grown a lot since that last time I saw you, but I’m kind of disappointed that your grown up self is taller than me.” He huffs, getting a chuckle in response. “And I’m pleased that my grown up self is taller than you.” Komaeda grins. 

Then a smaller male runs up to them. “Komaeda, who’s this?” He asks. The albino smiles. “This is my childhood friend, Hajime.” Then he turns to the brunette. “This is my lovely boyfriend, Naegi.” Hinata widens his eyes and sighs defeatedly. “I guess tall boys are trending, because I can’t believe that you got a lover first.. but then again, you were always the better looking one between us.” Hinata huffs. Komaeda lets out a laugh. “Hello, I’m Naegi Makoto.” The boy how’s his head down and raises it back up. “My name’s Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet you.” The brunette smiles. 

Naegi smiles. “Just as I thought,” Hinata gives him a confused look. “Hinata-san, Komaeda talks about you often, y’know?” Hinata blinks and narrows his brows. “Really now? I thought he never wanted anything to do with me anymore..” Komaeda immediately jolts and bow his head down. “I’m really sorry about that Hajime! I didn’t really mean it! I really wanted to stay with you but I had to move away! So I decided that if I said those things to you, you’ll hate me and didn’t feel any sadness when I moved away! But I didn’t consider your feelings and ran away when you started crying!” Hinata stands there, shell shocked. 

“W-wait, please raise your head! We’re in public!” Hinata panics. “But I have to apologize to you! I probably caused you so much grief..I’m so sorry Hajime..” Komaeda says. “T-that’s-! Well, I mean it’s true..I cried for like three days straight.. if I remember correctly..” Hinata mumbles the last part under his breath. “See?! I’m really sorry Hajime! I’m a horrible person.” The brunette jolts and shakes his hands. “I appreciate the apology, but it’s fine! It’s all in the past, and I got over it! It’s fine! Really!” 

Komaeda hesitantly lifts up his head. “Really?” He asks. Hinata nods. The albino smiles brightly and tackles the other into a bear hug. “Thank god! All the weight and guilt has been finally lifted from my shoulders!” Hinata blinks pats the albino’s back. “Uhh..yeah, good for you bud, but like I said, we’re still in public you know.?” He laughs nervously. Komaeda lets go of the brunette and apologizes. 

Naegi smiles at the two and claps his hands together. “I know! Let’s go to a near by Cáfe and talk there? You and Komaeda can catch up with what’s going on! And I want to personally get to know you, since Komaeda talks very greatly of you.” The albino smiles at the idea. “I’m down with that. Though, I _do_ need to pay for my groceries. Can you guys wait outside for me or something?” The two nod and walk out of the store, hand in hand. 

———————————————— 

Hinata finishes paying his groceries and walks outside. He looks around and sees the two love birds standing under a tree. He runs to them and tells them that he’s done. The three then proceeded to walk to a Cáfe that Komaeda recommended. 

“Hey Hajime, isn’t that a bit much for one person?” Komaeda asks, pointing at the brunette’s bags of food. “Ah, uh, yeah. I have a roommate now, so that’s why.” Hinata coughs. “A roommate, huh? Hm..I see.” Komaeda hums, deciding not to say anything more than that. 

They make it to a small looking Cáfe. The three walk in and find themselves a seat. The waiter hands them each a menu and walks away to the other guests. Hinata looks through his menu to find what he wants. “Oh yeah, by the way, order anything you’d like. My treat.” Komaeda smiles. The brunette blinks and nods. “What if I order until you run out of money?” Hinata jokingly says. “That comes down to how much your stomach can take. You always had a small appetite, and people like that don’t usually grow their appetite too much when they grow up.” Komaeda smiles. “So you remembered that much..” Hinata clicks his tongue. 

Komaeda laughs lightly at his friend’s annoyance. “Oh right, that reminds me. Have you gotten that scientist job you always wanted?” He asks, to which Hinata nods. “Wow, being a scientist takes a lot of will power to be. How long did you start your job, Hinata-san?” Naegi asks. “A few months ago.” The brunette smiles. “Though, I feel like they’re expecting a bit much from me..” he mumbles. “What?” The younger male asks. “Nothing!” Hinata smiles innocently. 

The three order their food and drinks. “Hey, weird question but,” Hinata clears his throat. “Have you guys have sex before?” He asks. Komaeda nods. “Oh yes. Multiple times, back to back, actually.” He smiles nonchalantly. Hinata blinks and registers what his friend just said. Once he realizes, he lets out a confused hum. When he was about to ask what that meant, the albino looks into his menu and look through the food. _What the..._ Hinata shakes his head and looks through his own menu, deciding not to ask about that. 

The three orders their food. “Hey Hajime, tell me more about this roommate of yours.” Komaeda smiles, making Hinata blink and look at him wearily. “You know, ‘cause you told me before you want to live alone when you grow up.” The albino explains. Hinata groans and looks to the side. _It’s amazing how much this guy remembers about our childhood._ “Uhh..he’s..weird. That’s for sure.” The brunette sighs. “Is he your friend?” Komaeda asks, to which Hinata nods. “We have an odd relationship, but I guess we’re considered as friends.” The brunette hums and thinks about Kamakura. “He’s a possessive person. Oh and he’s also surprisingly perverted too.” Komaeda raises an eyebrow at the other. “Also he’s clingy. Actually, he also really likes head pats.” Hinata rambles. “Oh and also, he’s a pain in the ass. Not only that, but he’s like a pampered baby too.” 

Komaeda’s laugh snaps Hinata back to reality. “You seem to be having fun with your life.” Hinata blinks and shakes his head. “No way! Can you see how much I brought! It’ll only take a few months until I become broke!” He whines. The white-haired male smiles. “Then you can ask me. I’ll lend you as much money as you’d like.” Naegi smacks the other’s head. “Don’t do that Komaeda. Soon, _you_ will be broke.” He sighs. Hinata laughs nervously knowing very well if that happens, he’ll practically shove the money back into Komaeda’s bank account. Hinata was many things, but a freeloader wasn’t one of them. 

While Komaeda was getting scolded, Hinata notices the waiter coming back. They put down their food and walks away to help the other customers. “Oh wow, that’s quite a lot of..Kusamochi..” Komaeda scrunches up his face. “Oh please, these are rookie numbers. If I really wanted to go all out, your wallet is going to _actually_ cry.” Hinata boasts with a smug grin. “..But still..isn’t that a little too much..for someone who supposedly has a small appetite.?” Naegi looks at the pile of green Mochi. “True..but Kusamochi is the food from the gods! Missing an opportunity to eat this much is treason! Even if my stomach hurts after this, I’ll walk away knowing I ate everything the gods has laid down for me!” Hinata punches the air. 

Komaeda and Naegi stares at the brunette with a slightly confused look. “To put it simply,” Hinata takes a bite of one piece. “I love eating Kusamochi.” He smiles as he chews on the sweet treat. The two stays silent while they watch Hinata blissful devour his portions. Komaeda coughs slightly. “Uuhahaha..I guess your love for it stayed as passionate as ever..” he smiles awkwardly. “Ohf courf! I whfould mahrry it if I coulf.” Hinata deadpans, with his cheeks stuffed. “Now, now, let’s calm down a little.” Komaeda chuckles. 

Naegi tilts his head to the side. “He’s liked it since he was a child?” He asks the albino. “Yes, I have multiple fond memories of him stuffing his cheeks like a chipmunk in our childhood.” He smiles. “Hmm..interesting..usually Kusamochi is an uncommon thing that people eat, right? Interesting..interesting indeed.” Naegi rubs his chin. 

The three ate their meals and got to know each other a little bit more. “Hinata-san, what are your options on sex?” Naegi asks nonchalantly. Hinata chokes on his drink and gives the shorter male a surprised look. “I uh..I think it’s okay?” He answers unsurely. “Do you think you could get addicted to it?” Naegi asks with a stern look. “I..don’t..know..? I haven’t had sex yet, soo..” Naegi nods and hums. “Which role do you think is better? Top or bottom?” He asks. Hinata jolts and makes a quiet hissing sound. “Uhhhh..that’s an odd question..um..I think..both..I guess? ..Yeah, both is good.” The brunette answers. Naegi closes his eyes and nods, pressing his lips together. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” He says in a hushed tone. 

Hinata looks at him in confusion, to which the younger male chuckles slightly. “Sorry, we might not look like it but we have sex very often, but we have spilt options, so we want a third opinion on topping and bottoming.” He smiles nervously. Hinata blinks for a few seconds before letting out a confused noise. “Wait, so the back to back thing wasn’t a joke? A lie? It wasn’t satire?” Komaeda laughs and nods. “You know I don’t like to lie about those things. Especially to you.” He smiles, waving his hand around. Hinata bites his bottom lip and inhales sharply. “Oh..I see..” he mumbles. _Yikes..a lot have definitely changed since the last time we met..Nagito used to extremely shy about sexual things. Hearing that he’s having sex so often is just..yikes._

Hinata huffs and shakes his head slightly. “Okay, then..happy to help?” He scratches his head, not knowing how to react. “Haha.. don’t think about it too much.” Komaeda chuckles. “...” Hinata sighs, brows ever so slightly furrowing. “Can I ask you two a question?” He asks. Komaeda nods eagerly. “My roommate has been looking at porn recently.. I try to tell him that he shouldn’t be doing that. What do I do to make him stop?” Hinata deadpans. Komaeda blinks, slightly taken a back. Naegi smiles awkwardly. “But..it’s okay to look at porn.?” He says. “No. Well, yes. But in my case, if my roommate looks at it any longer, he starts asking me really perverted questions ands requests.” Hinata sighs, looking to the side. 

Komaeda furrows his brows. “Like what?” He asks dangerously. Hinata blushes, fiddling with his hands. “..things like ‘what’s doggy style’ and.. ‘what’s a deep throat’.. and every so often, he would ask about kinks and..fetishes.. like ‘what’s an armpit fetish’ and ‘what does daddy mean in a sexual sense’..” he scratches his nape, his face getting hotter. “And I..can’t answer that..I don’t want him to know..” he slowly trails off. 

The two lovers stare at Hinata in silence, not knowing that to say. “And honestly? I think he’s just teasing me.. ‘cause every so often he asks it in a way that makes it seem like he’s just joking around.. but I can’t help but think that he actually doesn’t know about the things he’s asking..and he’s just trying to make it seem like he does.” Hinata bites his lip, looking down onto his lap. “..and the requests?” Komaeda asks. “...uh.. just this morning.. he asked me to buy him a..d-dildo on the way back..but even though he says it so sarcastically, a small part of me thinks that he actually wants me to buy it..” Hinata smiles awkwardly. Komaeda stares blankly at the brunette with an unknown emotion. 

“Huh.” 

Naegi speaks up, catching Hinata’s attention. He looks up to meet with the younger’s face. “What an interesting roommate you have, Hinata-san.” Naegi laughs lightly. “Well..I guess my solution to it is to ignore him! If you think that he’s only saying things like that just to tease you, then just ignore him! When he finds out that you no longer react the way he thinks you’ll act, then he’ll hopefully get bored and stop.” The brunette smiles. Hinata blinks and hums. He closes his eyes and imagines Kamakura asking him another inappropriate question. “ _Hey Hajime, what’s a cockring?”_ Hinatashook his head and blushes. “No way! I can’t do that!” He ruffles his hair. Naegi giggles. “Then, my other solution is to confront him about it. Miscommunication can lead to many tragedies, y’know?” He says. Hinata hums, rubbing his chin. “I guess, it could work.. but what do I say?” He asks. “ “Hey! So do you know what kinks are or not?!” Or maybe “Have you been teasing me with these weird questions?” ” Naegi points his finger up.

Hinata thinks about it for a minute. “Okay..I’ll try it.” Hinata decides. “Great! We’ll be cheering you on in the side lines, then!” Naegi smiles brightly. “Thanks.” Hinata returns the smile. 

Komaeda huffs. “ I don’t know..something isn’t sitting right with me..” he sighs, crossing his arms together. “What do you mean?” Naegi asks. The albino sighs again, scratching his head. “I dunno..there’s just something wrong here..” he closes his eyes. “Like..your roommate has some weird intentions hiding behind those questions..” Hinata blinks and tilts his head to the side, looking up at the ceiling. “Hm..well..I think it’s kind of weird too..” he head snaps back. “But if he tries anything weird I’ll kick him out of my room forever.” He deadpans. “Whoa, that’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?” Naegi raises an eyebrow. “No, it’s a way it’s a way of discipline.” Hinata says unblinkingly. “Discipline..? Sorry, I don’t think I quite understand..” the younger boy smiles nervously. “You don’t have to.” Hinata smiles back blankly. 

Hinata sighs. “Anyways, I’ll confront him and get to the bottom of this.” Komaeda looks at him nervously, but shakes his head and nods. “I’ll trust you keep yourself safe.” He says. 

———————————————— 

The three wrapped things up and exchanged each other contacts for future occasions. Hinata was now walking home peacefully, until a certain store caught his eye. A sex store. He blinks and shakes his head, at first deciding to ignore it, but then Kamakura’s words came back to him. _“Hey Hajime, can you buy me a dildo when you get back from your shopping trip? That is if you can step in it of course, hehe.”_ The brunette blushes, his grip on his shopping bags tightens. _Screw that guy! I don’t need to buy him that! ... but.. no! I won’t! ... but actually.._

“I’m home!” Hinata announces, opening his door. Kamakura walks out of the living room to greet him, taking the shopping bags in his arms. “Hey Hajime, did you manage to step into a sex store?” The ravens asks, nonchalantly. Hinata jolts, before lowering his shoulders. 

“..Yes.” 

“...”

”Eh?”

———————————————— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo Nagito and Makoto getting 𝒦𝒾𝓃𝓀𝓎
> 
> Also smut next chapter?? Maybe?? 😳


End file.
